Gaara Takes A Wife
by drueydue12
Summary: It was a political marriage. One to solidify alliances. Although the two do not love each other, Hinata and Gaara respect what their marriage means. Can a love grow between them or will temptation and miscommunication lead to a marriage of convenience. Warning, this story contains Lemony goodness, readers 18 and over please.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related* Sad face***

If there was anything Hinata was good at, it was failing to impress her father. Here she was, twenty, a jonin, and one of the most sought after nins in the village. Still, it wasn't enough to impress the tight lipped head of the Hyuga clan. No, in order to impress her father, she would have to do the most horrifying thing he could think of. She would have to marry.

"I don't see why I have to do this?" Hinata questioned her wise cousin who was busy doing some light training.

"Well, for one thing Hinata, there are a lot of benefits that would come out of this union. Not just for our clan but for the entire village. You would essentially be uniting two nations. The fear of us ever going to war with the Land of the Wind would finally be assuaged."

"There are no concerns of us going to war with them. They are our allies. The Village of the Sand has never had so gentle and calm a leader."

"There are still tensions, Hinata. We are nations rebuilding our foundations. Not just our heavy stoned walls but our philosophical walls as well. We have to secure the ties between us."

Hinata sighed at her cousin's wisdom. He really was quite the bore sometimes. What she really wanted was someone to vent to. Someone to play along in believing she could run away or worm her way out of this.

"The deal is practically finished, cousin," Neji informed, seeing the forlorn look on her face. "He will be arriving here tomorrow night. You two will be publically wed and you will be the most respected woman in the village. Next to the Lady Hokage of course."

Hinata picked up a spare Kunai and threw it at a target, skillfully hitting the middle.

"I'm proud of you, Hinata. You will make the Kazekage a respectable wife. I really can't think of anyone better suited for you."

"Oh I don't know," Naruto chimed in and promptly landed on top of Hinata. "I think I could make her happy. Annoyed most of the time but happy."

"Naruto," Neji scolded. "You baka! Get off the future wife of the Kazekage."

"Future wife of the Kazekage. Man would you listen to this guy. So serious."

Hinata smirked before smacking him in the head.

"Ow, Hinata."

"That's for landing on me."

"Oh yea," Naruto countered by pulling her into a headlock. Hinata responded by kicking his feet out from underneath him.

Neji sighed in defeat. "What a couple of idiots," he mumbled while walking away.

"Ha. Did you hear that, Hinata? Neji called you an idiot."

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled to the heavens after pulling her head out from under his arm. "I'm getting married!"

"I know. Hard to believe that someone would want to do that to themselves."

She aimed a punched at his face but he dodged it with ease. After the war had ended, they had tried going out only to learn that she found him to be too rude and absurd at times and he found her to be too serious and stoic. They quickly developed a friendship instead in which each had inherited the other's so called annoying habits. This resulted in Naruto often shocking his comrades and Sensei with key insights while Hinata would do the same with her brash gestures and comments that seemed to amount to nothing.

"Naruto, I'm serious. I'm going to be married. Tell me again, what's Gaara like?"

"Gaara is a good man. He'll be very respectful towards you. He will take this arrangement and your happiness very seriously."

"Ugh, you're making me sick. Stop being so serious."

"But you just,"

"I know. I'm just anxious and scared. I wanna run but I know that's not an option. It would be disgraceful."

"You wouldn't have too many friends afterwards. Can tell you that."

"I can't believe I'm going to be someone's wife." Hinata took a seat and laid her back up against a stack of logs. Naruto joined her.

"I can. Besides the fact that I know your, not so nice side, I know that you will make a great wife and a leader to the Sand."

"I wonder if he'll like me. We've only spoken a few times and it was really just exchanges on politics or something trivial. And it was forever ago. I haven't seen him since the war ended years ago."

"I'm sure he'll treat you like a wife."

"Oh I know he will. He'll treat me like a wife and someone respectable but a woman wants more, Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

She smiled at his dumb founded face. "A woman wants her heart to flutter."

"Oh. Well mine does that when I've had too much ramen. Usually have to go to the bathroom after that."

"You idiot," she laughed. "That's your stomach." He joined in on her laughter.

"Don't worry, Hinata. You'll be fine."

"I suppose. Of course this does mean you'll be losing your ramen buddy. I'll be a good three days journey away." She became curious at his silence and nearly busted out laughing when she saw his dropped jaw.

"What the hell! We can't eat ramen together anymore."

"No, Naruto. I'll be the Kazekage's wife. I'm leaving with him."

"Ok yeah be his wife but stay here."

"It doesn't work like that, Naruto."

"Ah. Well. Damn. I'm going to miss you, Hinata. You're like my best bud."

"I am your best bud, Naruto. And I will make sure you have invitations from the Village of the Sand sent regularly." Hinata turned her head so she could wipe her tears. She felt Naruto put an arm around her and give her body a good squeeze.

"Hinata!" She stiffened at her father's calling. "Come, you have your dress to try on and things to settle before the night is over.

"Well, bye Hinata." Naruto opened his arms to her as he stood. She rose shakily to her feet.

"Bye, Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You bet." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before disappearing over the compound's walls. Hinata straightened her back before going to answer her father's call.

"Absolutely beautiful," Hanabi commented on her sister's dress. "You look great, Hinata. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, sisss, sister," Hinata's voice shook as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. It was a beautiful dress and she felt beautiful wearing it, just as she did when she tried it on last night. A white Kimono with a tinge of purple touching the floor and billowing out into a neverending train.

In less than an hour she would be someone's wife. She would be the Kazekage's wife. She would be leaving the village. She would no longer be a ninja of the Leaf.

"Hinata," Hiashi entered and gasped a little at his daughter's appearance. "You look very beautiful."

"Thank you, father."

Hanabi finished straightening up Hinata's train before leaving the two alone. She could sense her father wanted to speak with her sister.

"Hinata, you will be a great wife to the Kazekage."

"Yes, sir."

"Hinata," she jerked her head up at the sudden tone in his voice. She had never heard her father sound so saddened. "I didn't want to push you into this marriage. But once the idea was brought forth into the council and the women of the village were analyzed, I knew you would amount to be the top choice. You are a fine Shinobi and I know you will bring honor to the village, our clan, and yourself."

She wiped a tear from her eye, determined not to ruin her makeup. "Thank you, father."

He nodded his head then held out his hand. "Come. It's time."

Everyone was out and lining the length of the village. Hinata was to meet the Kazekage on the steps leading to one of the village's arenas. They were to stand at the top for all to see them exchange their vows.

Hinata smiled and responded accordingly to those she passed in the streets. They ooooed and awed at her dress. She laughed and beamed. She averted her eyes away from the podium once she and her father began ascending the steps. She was too scared to look at him just yet. In fact, if she could get away with it, she wouldn't look at him until the ceremony was over.

But that was an absurd thought and she pushed herself to look up at her soon to be husband once she felt her father's arm leave hers and she came to stand directly in front of the Kazekage.

They held each other's gaze throughout the ceremony. He was taller, more rugged but still as stoic as ever. His eyes were still heavy and his features pale but she felt comfortable in front of him.

She thought she might be scared by him. Intimidated. But she felt calm in keeping his gaze. She didn't exactly know why.

Only once it was over and they had taken their first steps as husband and wife, did the realization that she was a wife, finally hit Hinata. She started to shake uncontrollably which caused her husband to excuse themselves from the following festivities. He led them to a room which would be their room for the night as they wouldn't start out for the Village of the Sand until tomorrow.

Hinata took a seat on their bed and accepted a glass of water Gaara handed her. "Thank you."

"Are you alright. You look much paler than usual."

"I'm fine. I just haven't eaten all day."

"I'll have something sent to the room." He disappeared out the door before Hinata could respond.

His voice was deeper or maybe it was because she hadn't heard it in a while. Her head started to feel light so she laid back and kicked her shoes off. She hadn't slept at all last night and the fatigue was hitting her quite harshly. Before she knew it, she was drifting off into a light sleep.

By the time she came around she could tell she had slept past the reception and she could also tell someone was sitting in the room with her. She lifted her head to see Gaara's sister, Temari , lounged in the chaise across the room.

"Oh, hello," she greeted and then tossed the magazine she had been holding onto the nearby dresser. She then proceeded to grab a tray and bring it over to her. "Wait, we should probably get you out of that dress, huh?"

Hinata kept quiet as she let Temari help undress her. She accepted the pajamas she was handed and swiftly put them on. She then opened the lid of the tray and began to eat.

"Um, where's Gaara?" Hinata questioned.

"He's busy going over last minute details with the Hokage and members of the Hyuga clan."

"I should be there," Hinata set down her tray but Temari held up her hand.

"Don't worry about it. You need to eat and get more rest. I'm betting you were up all night last night. I know Gaara was but he's used to not sleeping."

Hinata went back to nibbling but couldn't help but think of what she should be doing with her husband. Was she already failing in being the Kazekage's wife?

"Don't stress over it, Hinata. Everyone is really happy about this marriage. Gaara couldn't have anyone better."

Hinata felt better at these words. "Thank you, Temari ."

"No problem, sis."

Hinata finished her food then obeyed Temari 's command in lying down for some more rest. Temari left the room and after a few hours had passed and Hinata was still in the light stages of sleep, did the door reopen , making Hinata think it was her sister-in-law checking in on her.

When she felt the bed dip, however, she realized it was her husband returning from his duties and taking his place next to her on their bed. She wondered if he could tell she was awake as she suddenly felt all her senses were on alert.

She slowly turned her body to catch a glimpse of him. His eyes were close and his chest was steadily rising and falling. He must have been exhausted. Hinata turned her body back over and joined him in sleep.

*Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be coming soon!... Hopefully Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related* Sad face***

"Hinata. Lady Hinata." She was fighting herself awake but it wasn't until she felt his hand cup her cheek that her eyes flew open and fully register what was happening. Her body jerked away from his touch. They stared at one another for a moment before Gaara stood away from the bed and mumbled an apology.

"No, I'm sorry. I've been told I'm a heavy sleeper. Naruto says I'm dead to the world." She saw just the slightest hint of irritation in the crease of his eyes which prompted her to further state her relationship with her friend. "Naruto is my best friend. He speaks highly of you. Says you're a great Kazekage and he can't wait to prove himself to you as Hokage."

"He will make an excellent Hokage one day. Sometimes I wished that I could have waited a little before I pushed myself to be the Kazekage. But I suppose things work out the way they are meant to."

"You are a great Kazekage. The Leaf is proud to have you as an ally."

"Yes, well. We should get going. I've brought you something to eat as well as something for any drowsiness you may have. I would suggest we stay an extra day but I really must attend to some business back in the Sand."

"Yes of course. I'll dress and meet you out front." It took her a moment to push herself off the bed after Gaara had left her. She couldn't stop repeating in her head that she was someone's wife now. She was his wife. The Kazekage's.

She wondered if she should feel differently. If she had changed. They hadn't spent their first night together as husband and wife and she wondered if maybe that was when she would really be able to tell how things were going to be between them. What had she been told? That intimacy is a key factor in keeping the husband happy.

He treated her kindly enough. Brought her food, medicine, and even made sure she was guarded. Yes, she could definitely sense and see the guards surrounding the area. He would be a good husband, there was no doubt. She wondered how he felt about suddenly being someone's spouse. She made up her mind that she would be brave and ask but she didn't exactly put a time limit on it.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked her as she met him outside of their Inn.

"Yes. But I would like to say goodbye to some people."

"Don't worry. They are waiting at the Gate to wish you farewell."

Her heart jumped at this and she couldn't stop herself from nearly running to see who all was there. She doubted it was the whole village but it certainly felt like it. People she had only met once if at all, seemed to be there, congratulating her, bowing to the Kazekage. She graciously thanked them, glad for their support but her face didn't perk until she started noticing some familiar faces in the crowd.

"Ino," She breathed and gave her friend a hug. "Sakura. Thank you for coming."

"Like we'd miss your sendoff," Sakura commented. "We're gonna miss you Hinata."

"Yea," Ino agreed. "Especially Naruto. We don't know who he's gonna bug now that you're leaving." Ino gave a pointed look to Sakura who sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"Yesterday I handed him a roll and he told me he loved me. I nearly punched him the face." They all three broke out into a laugh. Sakura then looked to Gaara and bowed. Ino followed her example.

"Lord Kazekage," they said in unison. "We wish you and Lady Hinata the best of luck."

Hinata blushed and felt uncomfortable. She hugged them each before continuing to follow Gaara down the line of people. Once they had made it to the front she found her fellow teammates, Kiba and Shino along with her sensei, Kurenai.

She started to tear up and was surprised to feel Gaara's hand on her back. It was enough to remind her of who she now was and that crying wasn't an image she wanted to leave her Village with.

"Kiba, Shino," she pulled them in tightly. They then took a step back and bowed to her and then to her husband.

"I wish everyone would stop doing that," Hinata said, annoyed that two people she respected and did far more than her on the battlefield, (in her opinion) were bowing to her.

"It is respect," Kurenai chimed in and then bowed as well.

"Kurenai Sensei," Hinata smiled "Where's,"

"The baby is sick. Don't worry, I'll send your love." Kurenai then embraced her precious student and whispered in her ear. "Don't be so frightened of your husband, Hinata. He would never hurt you."

Hinata frowned but then realized her discomfort with her new husband must be showing which didn't look good on the village. So she stepped a little closer to Gaara and leaned in slightly up against his shoulder.

"I suppose this is goodbye," she said rather quietly.

"What are you talking about," Kiba answered. "We're going with you."

"What?"

"Yup. Well not Kurenai Sensei but Kakashi Sensei will be in her place."

"We're escorting you back to the Land of Wind," Shino informed.

"Oh. Oh! I'm so happy!" Hinata exclaimed and then noticed Kakashi standing close by. He returned her wave with a bow. She sighed again, if there was anyone she didn't want to see bow to her, it was Kakashi Sensei.

"Yo," he said after he had risen. That made her feel better.

They were getting ready to step over the threshold of the Village of the Leaf when it suddenly hit, Hinata. "Where's Naruto?" She wondered aloud.

"I believe that's him coming," Gaara answered. She followed his eyes to see a streak of blond hair making its way through the crowd.

"Heeeeyy! Dummay!" Naruto skidded to a halt in front of the newlyweds. He then received a sound smack up against the head.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded. "Don't call Lady Hinata dummy. You idiot. Show some respect."

"Ow. Ugh." Naruto scoffed.

"It's alright," Hinata added. "You don't have to call me Lady Hinata, Naruto."

"Thank you. Ow!"

"But you can't call me dummy either. Stupid."

"Jeez. I came to tell you goodbye and that I'll miss you but come on," Naruto rubbed his head.

"So you're not a part of the escort team?"

"No I got another mission. Don't believe I didn't fight for it but Grandma Hokage had her way."

"Well," Hinata sighed and then pulled him into a hug. "I'll miss you, stupid."

"I'll miss you too, Lady Hinata. Aka dummy."

They pulled apart but Naruto kept a hold of one of her hands. He then looked to Gaara and held it out to him. "I know I don't have to say this but it's more for me than you anyways. Gaara, please take care of Hinata." He dropped Hinata's hand into the Kazekage's and backed away from the couple. Hinata caught Gaara's eye for a brief second before pulling her hand away from his to wave goodbye to her Village. She turned and started taking the first of many steps towards her new life, feeling Kakashi, Kiba, and Shino in step behind her.

They had been on the road for a couple of hours. Other than Hinata and her fellow Leaf comrades and Gaara's Sand siblings, Gaara had employed quite a number of Sand Shinobi to escort them back. They were scattered out all around them and in fact if Hinata hadn't activated her Byakugan from time to time, she wouldn't had even been aware of their presence. A bit of an overkill, she thought. Even Kakashi was unnaturally laidback as strolled just ahead of them reading his book.

"Do you know what you are going to do in the Village of the Sand, Hinata?" asked Shino.

"What do you mean, Shino?" countered Kiba. "What do you think she's gonna do? She's gonna put up with the Kazekage all day."

"That's not what I meant, Kiba. I mean, do you have anything you'd like to do. A job?"

"What? Ninja of course," Hinata answered him.

"I'm afraid that's a little out of the question, Hinata," Kakashi chimed in, not taking his eyes off his book.

"How?"

"Because you're the Kazekage's wife now. You've seen all the ninja guarding you now? And this is just an escort mission. Your days in the field will be few and far in between."

"I," but her voice failed her as she realized how much sense he was making. "Surely Gaara won't let me sit and do nothing. I'm a ninja." She looked back at Gaara's crew following them at a distance. He seemed to have sensed her eyes on him and she quickly looked away when their eyes met.

"I doubt you'll be bored," Kakashi informed her. "You'll just be leading a different life. Much quieter but just as useful. Probably even more so."

"I don't know what he's talking about, Hinata," Kiba broke in. "But if you have any problems with that kryptonite husband of yours, just let us know."

Kakashi rolled his eye and turned the page of his book. "Good luck with that, Kiba."

They would have to set up camp for the night. They were losing light and many of them were expressing fatigue. Kankuro in particular was making a fuss that would not be ignored.

"Gaara! It's late and I'm starving. We should stop, set up camp and you should check in on your wife."

"Perhaps you're right." Gaara made a few hand signals that seemed to disperse some sort of message to the other Sand Shinobi. Kakashi stopped his team and relayed the message.

"Good," Kiba expressed. "I'm beat. Come on, Hinata."

"Kiba," Shino alerted. "She's not staying with us."

"What? Oh yea. Sorry. Forgot you were married, Hina."

Hinata didn't know how to respond. She was already in the process of helping set up their camp. It didn't occur to her for a second that she wouldn't be staying with her teammates. Now that it did, she couldn't help but feel a little shy about sharing a tent with her husband.

"Gaara," Temari whispered to her brother. "Go check on, Hinata. Hold a conversation with."

Gaara honestly had no idea what his sister meant by, hold a conversation, but he understood that his place was in securing Hinata's welfare. So he approached Kakashi's group and asked Hinata if she was feeling tired from their journey.

"I'm fine," Hinata answered.

"Um, Hinata," Kakashi started. "Do you mind surveying the land? I know the Kazekage has his Shinobi on guard but I doubt they have your skill in scouting long distances."

"Sure, Kakashi Sensei."

"Oh and if you don't mind keeping an eye on her," Kakashi eyed Gaara who nodded and followed Hinata up into the treetops.

"What, was, that?" Kiba eyed Kakashi.

"That is my attempt in being an artist," Kakashi answered taking his book back out. "I'm going to try my hand at creating an epic series of love, trysts, and romance. This is the beginning of research."

"That's disgusting," Kiba commented dryly, walking away to start setting up camp.

"Not very honorable," Shino added before joining him. Kakashi just stood there looking dumbfounded.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Hinata informed Gaara as she looked around with her Byakugan. She then jumped back down, Gaara following. They had headed out a bit to get a better view and had distanced themselves somewhat from camp. They settled into steady walk which made Hinata antsy. She felt like she should say something but there was really nothing she had to say to him.

"I like red," Gaara said suddenly.

"Sorry?"

"Red. I like the color."

"Oh. Ok. I guess I like purple."

"You look pretty in that color."

"Thank you." The silence returned and she felt even more uncomfortable. What had she expected? She had never really spoken to Gaara before this and they virtually had nothing in common. Of course they had nothing to talk about. She had questions about whether or not she would remain a shinobi but she felt too shy to broach the subject just yet.

Once they had returned to camp, Temari had called Gaara over to her and Hinata went to go sit with her team.

"Gaara! What were you thinking? I told you to hold a conversation with her. I like red?" Gaara sighed. They had been watching them.

"Easy sis," Kankuro chimed in. "He's trying. What's the big deal anyway? Neither of them are talkative people and besides, each knows what this marriage is really about. They don't have to be friends."

"Shut up, Kankuro. What do you know about relationships?"

"What do you know, besides that weird Shikamaru kid's tongue being in your mouth?"

"Kankuro," Temari warned, getting her weapon ready.

"Lady Hinata's approaching," Gaara alerted them.

"Lord Kazekage, would you like me to stay with you tonight?"

Kankuro nearly spit out the mouthful of water he just drank. Temari couldn't suppress her smirk. Gaara just stood stoic.

Hinata didn't understand the confusion but thought she had better clarify herself. "I mean, should I stay with my team tonight or with yours?"

"I'll be up tonight with the watch. You would feel better with your team, yes?"

"Yes. If you'd like, I could take watch with you."

"No. You rest, Lady Hinata."

"Thank you." She went back to her teammates, leaving Gaara to face further scrutiny from his siblings.

"You're gonna take watch when you have a hot wife you can sleep next to?" Kankuro was bewildered. If he were Gaara there was no way he'd spend the night away from his newlywed wife. "Man. I would have figured that newlyweds are inseparable the first month or two."

Temari couldn't suppress what she knew.

"Gaara and Hinata haven't, officially, you know." She hid her face away from Gaara.

"What?" Kankuro chuckled. "Don't you know what you're doing, bro?"

Gaara sighed heavily. "I'm going to take watch." He leapt into the trees and disappeared.

"So you're staying with us, Hinata?" Shino questioned.

"Yeah. Gaara's taking watch all night so I'm with you guys."

"Really," Kakashi mused. He then took out a pencil and pad and started scribbling. Hinata quirked her eyebrow at Kiba who just shook his head.

The following day was pretty much the same for everyone. They traveled until sunset then setup camp, and Gaara and Hinata spent another night apart. On the third day, they were drawing closer to their destination and Temari wasn't exactly happy with her brother's progress with his new wife. She could understand his hesitation considering they were on the road, yet he hadn't said one word to Hinata. This had to be corrected.

"You know, I think the Kazekage and his wife should take the lead." Temari looked to her brother for agreement.

"Yeah, ok. Hey!" He shouted out to the Hatake team. "Gaara's taking the lead from here on. He's an expert on these parts and in deflecting the Sand. Hinata will join him and keep scout over the terrain."

Hinata met Gaara up front. They set a steady pace to follow, but it made no difference. They could have been taking baby steps and still the party behind them would be a good half a mile behind. Hinata shook her head.

"Hinata."

"Ye, yes Gaara?"

"When would you like children?"

Hinata couldn't help the blush that tinted her cheeks. "Are you always so blunt, Lord Kazekage."

"Please call me Gaara, Hinata. My own siblings don't even call me that unless we're in meetings."

"Ok. Why are you asking me about children, Gaara."

"Part of this marriage deal is to produce an heir."

"Yes. I'm aware."

"I was just wandering how soon you would like to produce an heir. We could wait. We're still young and possibly you would like to forgo motherhood duties until you've settled in the Sand for a year or two. Although having children young does have its benefits. I will agree with whatever you decide."

"Oh. I see your point." Hinata thought about it and then remembered that their marriage was political. People were watching them. "People would like us to have a child and soon Gaara."

"Yes but I'm willing to wait. I want you to be happy. I want you to be ready for a child. My parents, weren't necessarily ready for me."

She noted the tone in his usual stoic voice. "I wouldn't mind having a child, Gaara. I've been taught as to what to expect in motherhood. I've always had a love for children."

They didn't say anything else to one another for the rest of the way and by nightfall they had reached the Village of the Sand.

Hinata knew she couldn't spend another night away from her husband and after their talk about children, she wondered what his expectations would be. Currently she was waiting for him in their bedroom. Although they had traveled most the day, she wasn't tired and she doubted Gaara was hardly ever tired.

She had been told by Temari that the Village of the Sand would be hosting its own wedding ceremony for the Kazekage in roughly two days. Hinata wondered if he would perhaps wait till then to truly take her as a wife.

She shivered in her robe. The air was hot but she was wearing nothing underneath producing a slight chill in her body. She had been instructed by the women of the Hyuga that the first night tended to always be the most, unexpected. Wear nothing underneath. Make it easy for him to disrobe you. She had followed their advice. If Gaara wanted tonight to be their night, she would let him.

He came in rather quietly. She didn't know he was there until she heard the soft click of the door announcing his presence.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Can you not sleep?"

"No, no I'm fine I was just waiting for you. I thought that," she wasn't sure how to pose her question and suddenly felt extremely awkward. She pulled her robe a little tighter.

She heard his gourd hit the floor. She turned her head slightly to see him unbuttoning his coat. Once she saw him undoing his pants, she quickly closed her eyes and laid back. She gently let go of her robe, letting it give just a glimpse of her naked skin. She wondered if he would be klutzy as she was warned by one of her fellow Hygua women. If he was, she couldn't give any indication that she was bothered or uncomfortable.

The bed dipped and she tensed. "Hinata," she bravely opened her eyes to see him slightly hovering over her. "Are you ready?" He had his shirt off and his pants were fitted loosely around his hips.

**(Skip if not into Lemons)**

"Yes. I think so." She closed her eyes again as she felt him moving and she held her breath as she felt his lips on her neck. She then gasped when she felt his hand part her robe and his fingers slid along her slit. No. He wasn't unskilled.

Hinata wasn't exactly sure what to do, although she had been given talks and material to look over. She shakily raised her arms to touch his chest. Her nerves must have affected him because he stopped and waited for her to look him in the eye before he placed his lips on hers and he gently eased her into a moaning state.

She didn't notice that her robe had been pushed down and aside until she felt his rough palms cupping her breasts, rubbing them softly. His body was over hers now and he was only letting her catch her breath sparingly. He started to make a trail of wet kisses down her body, pausing at her breasts to linger and suck before continuing down.

"Gaa, no, Gaara, wai, ah," Hinata pushed her fingers through his hair and cried out once she felt the flick of his tongue on her tip. She felt like grinding herself against his face but restrained herself. She felt vulnerable enough and didn't want him thinking she was some harlot in bed.

His attention on her nether lips continued until she had moaned out loud in ecstasy. She felt him making kisses back up her body and she gratefully met him in a searing kiss. He pulled back and she watched in pure wantonness as he push his pants down his hips releasing the hard on she had felt rubbing up against her body.

He held his shaft in hand before placing it at her opening, giving it a good rub before penetrating. Hinata gripped the bed sheets and tried her best to deal with the pain. She was a ninja and yet this was a pain she hadn't felt before.

He had pushed himself in to the hilt and stayed still. Leaning up near her ear, he whispered, "Breathe, Hinata."

She let out a gust of air and wrapped her arms around his midsection. He started to move which made her whimper but she knew it was the only way to quickly make the ache subside. When she started to feel more pleasure than pain, she placed her hands on his hips for encouragement. He took the hint and upped his pace.

Hinata could hear herself panting quite loudly and moans seemed to be filling up the room. She didn't care. She doubted anyone could hear her but it was a thought that came and quickly went. She could feel the sensation to release building again. Gaara must have been close as well because he lifted himself off Hinata a bit and rested his hands on her hips, using it as leverage to continuously bring their bodies closer. The new angle was enough to trigger Hinata's release and Gaara followed soon after.

They were both breathing heavily and it took Gaara a couple of seconds to fully push himself off of Hinata and lay down by her side. Hinata was too hot to curl up in his side and instead let their arms touch as they laid side by side.

In the morning, Hinata was the first to wake. Gaara was on his side and he had his arm draped over her and she couldn't help but admire his sleek muscle definition. Her fingers trailed his arm and, his shoulder blade and eventually his stomach. She looked up to see his tired eyes looking into hers.

He said nothing as he crawled over her and continued what they had started the night before.

**0o0**

Chapter Three will probably not be coming for awhile so I want to apologize up front. But hey, at least Hinata and Gaara look like they're going to get along….. Or will they? Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto, Awesome Masashi Kishimoto does

Gaara observed the chest of his newly wedded wife, rising and falling as she steadily took her breaths while she slept. It was well past his usual waking hour in which he would be sitting in his office and going over the daily objectives. Still, he could not find the energy nor motivation to leave her side just yet.

After she had pulled him close that morning and coaxed him into repeating what they had done the night before, he was a little infatuated with the raven haired beauty. He was greatly surprised yet pleased with this unexpected side of his wife. She was not what his brother had joked her to be. Frigid.

He traced the outline of her cheek lightly, so as not to wake her. He replaced his finger with a chaste kiss before noiselessly leaving their bed.

"Lil bro," shouted Kankuro as he marched through the dinning hall. "Where you been? You missed this morning's meeting. The council members weren't exactly pleased but I told them that the Kazekage had a right to spend the night with his wife."

"Thank you, Kankuro. I didn't mean to sleep in that late." Gaara took a seat at the dinning hall table, ignoring his brother's intrusive smirk. "Where are our fellow Leaf nin?"

"They're being escorted throughout Suna, delaying their travel time for a bit. I thought they'd like to say goodbye to Hinata before they left."

"I should go wake her."

"Don't worry about it, bro. Temari is already on it. Officially she is now the wife of the Kazekage and should learn to start behaving like one. Who better to explain this to her than our sister."

Gaara simply nodded his head and hoped that his wife could handle all the sudden changes coming her way.

OOO

"Temari, I can't wear that," Hinata stated simply. It looks heavy and I'll probably sweat right through it."

"But it's so pretty and you will look beautiful." Temari continued to point at the long white robe embroidered with red flowers that one of the servants was holding up.

"It's lovely. But I'd be more comfortable in my usual attire."

"Hinata," Temari sighed and gave her a warm smile. "You're the wife of the Kazekage now. Everything you do, wear, all of it reflects back on Gaara. Believe me, Gaara has paid his dues to be the Kazekage yet there still remains this touch of reluctance to see him succeed. We all do what we can to make things a little easier for him and with you meeting council today, I think you should make a solid first impression."

Hinata frowned but knew that Temari was making complete sense. She didn't want to reflect badly on the Kazekage. "Ok, bring it over."

"Excellent," Temari commented as she watched Hinata being undressed and made up.

OOO

"Where the heck is she?" Kiba asked impatiently as he took a seat at the dinning table. "It's almost noon."

"I'm sure she'll be along," Kakashi stated.

"At least we'll be fed before we leave, Kiba," commented Shino. "We have a lot of travel time ahead of us."

"Yea, no kidding. Well here comes Gaara and his weird brother."

"Who you calling weird, mutt face." Akamaru growled at this as he laid, relaxing in the corner.

"Hinata will be along shortly," interrupted Gaara. He took a seat at the head of the table and motioned towards the food. "Help yourselves."

All except for Kakashi began eating. He was much more interested in writing in the little notebook Kiba and Shino had noticed him scribbling in since earlier that morning.

Once the double doors began opening, however, a pause took hold of the room while Hinata's guards entered with Temari quickly following behind.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting but Hinata will be having her first meeting with Suna's council members later and it is important she look her best." Temari stepped aside to let Hinata step through.

Gaara immediately stood from his chair, prompting the other males to do the same. Hinata tried to fight through the embarrassment but in the end failed and had to hide her face behind her oversized embellished kimono sleeve.

"Geez," Kiba laughed. "She's redder than the days she used to faint when seeing Naruto."

Hinata followed Temari and took her seat next to Gaara whose eyes she felt self consciously never leaving her. Once she took her seat, the rest followed and resumed eating their meals.

"So, Hinata," Kiba said through a mouthful of rice. "Do you like Suna so far? I know you haven't seen much but the air here is completely different than Konoha."

"It is completely different," Hinata agreed and noticed Gaara watching her closely. "But I find it just as pleasant. I will enjoy living my life here." Judging from their smiles she could tell that she had successfully managed to say this without looking sad. She did like Suna but she was already feeling the stress of leaving home. Suna would be the place she would live the rest of her life out, but Konoha would always be her home. Where her family was.

"That's good to hear," Kankuro added. "You'll get used to the gruff attitude of Suna. I think it's the sand that makes us that way."

Kiba scoffed. "Guess I'd be ornery if I had sand stuck up my,"

"It's nice here," Shino interrupted. "Hinata will be happy here and quickly adapt. She is strong. She will do both Villages proud."

"I agree," Gaara stated firmly and Hinata couldn't fight the blush in her cheeks.

"Aaa, hmm, hmm, hm," Kakashi mused as his pencil furiously worked the pages of his notebook. Kiba rolled his eyes while Shino simply sighed.

"So, Hinata," Kakashi leaned forward to catch the newlywed's eyes. "How was your first night in Suna? Did you sleep well?"

The fork Hinata had been holding, made a violent clanking noise as it hit her plate. "Oh, sor, sorry. Ye, yes, Kakashi Sensei. I rested well." She couldn't meet any of their eyes as she cleaned up the little mess her fork had made. She could feel the fire in her cheeks spreading throughout her body.

Kakashi nodded his head and shot Gaara a wink before going back to his notebook, chuckling here and there.

Time in the dining hall passed way too quickly for Hinata and she soon found herself at the gates of Suna saying her goodbyes to her fellow Leaf nin.

Kakashi gave her head a pat and told her not to worry too much about home or Naruto. He would watch both. She instantly felt better, knowing that Kakashi was the exact person she wanted to hear this from.

Shino gave her a rare hug and told her that she could invite them to visit anytime. They would all make plans to see her whenever she wanted. She hugged him tightly and a few tears slipped out.

Kiba had a few tears of his own when he pulled her in for a bear hug. "Don't ever think you are trapped here," he whispered in her ear. "If you change your mind or want to leave, just send a message in code and I will know. I don't care what kind of political bullshit it starts. We'll come rescue you." She knew that those words rang true and although she never planned on doing such a thing, somehow knowing that she could made her feel better.

"Goodbye, Kiba," she whispered and let him go. She and Gaara watched them walk away until the desert sands made them disappear. She stayed still a little longer before turning to Gaara who was patiently waiting by her side. She wondered if he would let her stay there all night if she wanted but she didn't feel like that was a power she should use if she had.

As they walked back through the city, she couldn't ignore the stares and whispers that followed them. She could understand the stares as she and Gaara were dressed as if they were going to a ball. She felt a little hot under her kimono and couldn't imagine what she would be forced to wear to a ball if this is what was required of her to simply attend a meeting.

Once they were back in Suna's mansion, she felt Gaara's hand on her back guiding her down the hall.

"Is your body okay?" He asked and she flushed.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." In truth she was a little sore but she was told that this was to be expected and would eventually pass.

"Good. The meeting starts in a little while but we have some time. Would like if I showed you some of the mansion?"

"Yes. That would be nice." She couldn't help but feel like she should be more comfortable with him yet she found herself unable to escape how formal she held herself in his presence. It was completely opposite from the way she acted around Naruto. Even in her shy days with him.

Gaara didn't seem to be acting any different than usual and for some reason this bothered her. Shouldn't it be different for married people? Two people who had slept together? But then it hit her. She didn't know Gaara anymore than he knew her. How were they suppose to be around one another?

_I married a man I didn't know_ She heard her inner voice state nervously. She knew he was stating various things about the décor or history of each room he led her to but she was only listening on a subconscious level.

_We don't know each other. We don't love each other. I'm his wife and I am expected to act accordingly. My marriage is a formality not a romantic whirlwind of two lovers coming together._

"This is a painting that was given to us as a wedding present from the Mizukage. She will be attending the wedding tomorrow. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

_Does his facial expression ever change _Hinata wondered. _So serious and stoic. Was his face like that last night? I can't remember. I don't think I looked. _

"Hinata?"

Her eyes quickly refocused and glanced at the painting he was referring to. "Oh, yes, it's wonderful. I'll make sure to thank her tomorrow." She could feel his eyes on her as she moved away. "I think the meeting should be starting soon. Perhaps we should make our way?"

He didn't respond but she felt his arm on her back again, guiding her way.

It was intimidating, the bare room she entered which held only a circular like table with twelve chairs. Gaara pulled out a chair and helped her sit before taking the one next to her.

"Don't be frightened," he said and she looked at him to see his hands clasped in front of his face as he rested his elbows on the table. A posture she knew was his thinking stance.

As the members of council filed in, she couldn't help but blush as she felt their eyes sweep over her, sizing up the new bride of their leader.

"Today's meeting," Gaara began as soon as the last member took his seat. "Regards tomorrow's festivities as well as discussing Lady Hinata's role within our government."

"Her role?" Hinata's eyes flickered over to an elder council member who was eyeing Gaara rather shrewdly. "Her role is to be your wife and not disrespect her position in Suna."

"Her role," Gaara stated, "is to become a legitimate member of council and an active member of the community. I want her to be able to work in Suna's well regarded hospital."

"Ridiculous." Another member who was younger than the man who first spoke added. "You want your wife to be killed within the first month she's here?"

"Let's talk about tomorrow's festivities before we discuss Lady Hinata's position, shall we gentlemen?" Hinata looked to see the only female member on council, calmly meeting the eyes of the other men.

"Right," said the only man in the room whose name Hinata knew. Baki hadn't changed a bit since the war. "We have security in place. Lady Hinata will be watched and guarded at all times. We expect visitors to begin arriving later on today."

Gaara nodded his head. "Hinata," she jumped a little at his sudden addressing, "you've expressed concern over having a job in Suna and although I wish for you to live comfortable in leisure, I realize that your training as a nin is ingrained. Lady Hokage of the Leaf has spoken quite highly of your medic training. I've already spoken with our head staffing and they would be more than willing to accept your help. Are you interested?"

"I would be more than grateful for the opportunity."

"Ridiculous." Again she was met with the same resistance from the same men. "She would be a liability and a danger to her own people there."

"I agree. Her death could result in hostilities with the Leaf. Besides her main reason for being here is her Kekkei Genkai."

Hinata nearly jumped out of her chair when Gaara's fist hit the table. She could swear she could hear the cracking of some wood underneath but the table held firm. She cautiously looked at his face to see his eyes closed though his face seemed contorted in a tight grimace.

"Lady Hinata is to be regarded and adhered to as if she is the Lord Kazekage himself," Gaara spoke calmly. "Anything she wishes will be. She is a respectable nin from the Leaf and more than capable of defending herself and her fellow Suna members."

This seemed to stun the room into silence. No one daring to speak out against the Kazekage. "You are dismissed," Gaara stated and Hinata watched as the members filed out the room. She was careful not to meet their eyes for fear of their disapproval. Once the room was emptied, Hinata let out a shaky breath and relaxed her rigid posture.

"I'm sorry," Gaara said as he rested a hand on her back. "I didn't mean to show you my anger.

"It's ok. Thank you for defending me. I really wanted to be apart of the hospital here. I think I can do a lot of good." She braved a glance at him and was shocked to see him smiling.

"I do too." He stood from his chair and helped her in doing the same. She was getting used to this chivalrous side to him and completely dismissed the notion that he was merely doing it for show. It came too natural to him. Besides, his comment that she should be treated as if she were the Kazekage himself, more than expressed to her of what he thought of her.

Still, she knew that they were not in love. This was a marriage of respect and political gain.

_I can accept this _She thought as she relaxed into the hand resting on her back. _I can learn to be this kind of wife. _

"I'm going to join patrols in setting up security," he said and she noticed that he was guiding them to their bedroom. "I'm going to change and then go. Would you like to join me?" He pushed open their double doors and immediately started taking off the elaborate clothes that resembled her own. She took a step back and tried not to stare too much.

"No, uh, no thank you. But I would like to explore the rest of the house if I could. Oh, and Temari said there's a garden, I'd like to go there too. Is it alright if I wear normal attire?"

His back was to her as he fastened the buttons on his maroon jacket. "You may do whatever you wish, Hinata. You are master of this house. You don't need anyone's approval."

She watched as he lifted his gourd off the ground and set it down on a table. He then grabbed an extremely long white ribbon and began fastening it through some loops on his jacket. Without thinking, she instinctively went forth to help him.

He seemed a little surprised by her sudden grabbing of the ribbon and securing it around his gourd but she was too focused to acknowledge the alertness in his eyes. Once she was done, she went about fixing and examining his coat to make sure everything was secure.

When his hands suddenly covered her own, she stiffened and braved a glance up at his face. She couldn't decipher the look in his eyes but she was too stunned to look away.

"Naruto told me, before we left the Leaf as husband and wife, that I should trust your judgments. You would never bring dishonor to Suna or me. He said that your temper would flare if you felt trapped and your despair would consume you if you felt useless. I don't intend to spark either in you. I want you to be happy in Suna, Hinata." He settled two warm hands on her cheeks and Hinata's breath caught in her throat as she closed her eyes.

"And I want you to be happy with me," and with those words he softly kissed her and allowed her to sink into his arms. Once the pressure let up, he gave her one of his penetrating stares before steadying her on his feet. "Are you sure your body is okay?" She managed a nod. "Then you should be ok for tonight." He didn't wait for a reply before leaving through the doors. Not that he would have received one as Hinata was currently in a daze.

Hinata found herself swaying into the dresser as she walked to gather some clothing. She took a moment to breathe and realized that the Gaara she just encountered was unlike any man she had met before. The touches, the kiss, the innuendo, she was being romanced by Gaara. She brought a hand to her cheek and sighed thoughtfully.

_Maybe there's a little more to this marriage than I thought. _

OoO(author's note)

Hey! Sorry so late on the update. Thanks for all the support and reviews. Hopefully I'll be able to write a little more but with the Spring semester coming to an end, who knows. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and don't worry, I plan on making stoic Gaara a little more fun and romantic! I love the big, strong, silent type.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto, Awesome Masashi Kishimoto does **

A desert garden. A garden of sand. Up until that moment, Hinata had only seen pictures and largely believed them to be unreal. How could something so green-living exist in a land so dry? Some sort of spell or other must be at work she thought as she stood on the outskirts of Suna. She bent over to inspect a beautiful flower.

"Careful. That's poisonous."

Hinata quickly retracted her hand and stared at Temari coming towards her.

"It's called Datura Wrightii. We use it for hallucinogenic purposes mostly. It's not the best to use for medical purposes but we have occasionally used it for small surgeries. Great for staggering opponents when you need a quick getaway."

Hinata smiled as Temari joined her on a walk. Temari took the opportunity to serve as guide. Within thirty minutes Hinata felt as if she knew everything there was to know about Suna's special garden in the outskirts.

"I sense that you came out here for more than just to tell me about Suna's plant life." said Hinata.

Temari led them through a mini maze where a circle of benches conveniently waited in the middle. Hinata immediately joined her for a rest and then quietly waited for her sister-in-law to begin.

"You're getting married tomorrow for Suna."

"Yes." Hinata sighed, knowing that tomorrow would be one big show in which she would meet an endless number of figureheads and people to fake smile for. "I'm ready."

"Good. Because after tomorrow, things will be a little difficult for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that after tomorrow, you will begin your training in being a guard for Gaara."

Hinata looked at Temari's smiling face strangely before connecting the dots.

"You are Gaara's wife. A constant companion. It makes sense that you will be a part of the team that will give their lives before his. If you were not a nin and if I hadn't of seen how much Gaara respects you, then this wouldn't even be an option. But fighting is in your blood and I know you would die before letting the Kazekage fall." Temari pushed back the material of her shirt covering her shoulder to show Hinata a tattoo.

"Is that a seven?"

"Yes. It's the number of people that are constantly watching Gaara. It was a group my brother and I started before Gaara was even Kazekage. His life was constantly threatened. Mostly by his own people. So we decided to recruit an odd number of guards, no more no less than seven."

Temari then pulled a kunai from her belt and drew a bloody line through her tattoo.

"Why?" Hinata asked, startled as she looked into Temari's eyes tearing up.

"Because after tomorrow I will no longer be one of the seven. You will be. After tomorrow you will be trained by six of the best nins in Suna."

"I don't understand. Couldn't I just be an extra? There's no need to cast you out."

"Well, you see," Temari wiped her eyes. "I won't be here much longer. I guess you and I are sort of trading places."

"You're going to the Leaf?"

"Yes. That lazy bastard Shikamaru asked me to marry him and even though I swore a long time ago that it would be years before I would even think about settling down, that arrogant prick put forth an argument I couldn't fight. So now I'm leaving my home village to go be with a man I will probably fight with everyday of my life."

Hinata couldn't help but smile at those half-hearted words. They probably would fight everyday but it was their way of showing affection towards one another. "Does Gaara know about you getting married? About me being his seventh?"

"He's known about Shikamaru for a while and although he and Kankuro don't really like the 'Nara' they respect him and have given me their best wishes. As for you being his seventh, well he didn't know about that until a couple of days ago and he's not taking it well. Kankuro will make him see reason though. You should be the seventh. As a guard it is your duty to accept death before he does. He can't see that but I know you do."

"Don't worry. I take that very seriously."

"I know you do. That's why I advocated you being the seventh." Temari stood and waited for Hinata to join her. They made their way out of the maze and towards the exit of the garden in silence. Temari was busy thinking about how scattered she would be tomorrow while Hinata's thoughts kept straying to what would come the day after.

"Temari?"

"Yes?"

"What did Shikamaru say to get you to say yes to marrying him? What was his winning argument?"

Temari's face reddened and her smile grew. "That bastard only said one sentence to me when I asked him to list all the reasons why we should go ahead and get married so young. He just looked at me and said, 'because I love you.' He had never said that to me before."

Hinata let Temari take the lead so Temari could hide her blushing face. Hinata couldn't stop her own smile from spreading. She had to admit, Shikamaru was a genius. He said the one thing Temari couldn't challenge. He appealed to a softer side he knew she had. Hinata suppressed a giggle. She wondered if Shikamaru strategized using those words or if they just came naturally to him. Either way, he clearly won the battle.

Hinata spent the rest of the day wandering through Suna. She made mental notes to return to a few shops that looked promising and even found a Ramen shop she would take Naruto to when he visited. She was just about to head back to the Suna mansion when she heard her name being called.

"Lady Hinata!" She would recognize Gaara's baritone from anywhere. She spotted him in the middle of the town's square.

"Gaara. How has your day been?"

"Fine. We've had guests from Kirigakure arrive. The Fifth Mizukage was one of them. We're having dinner tonight with her and a few others."

Hinata wondered just how many a 'few others' were. "Are you tired? It's almost evening."

"I'm fine. I see that you've been around Suna. How are you liking it so far?"

"I love it. Suna is, uh," Hinata looked down when she felt her pant leg being pulled. She bent down to be at eye level with a little boy meekly staring up her.

"Here," he said and held out a flower. She then watched him scamper back to his group of friends who then took off in embarrassment once Hinata spotted and waved at them.

"That's a night lily." Gaara informed her. "Traditionally it's given as an invitation to meet and watch the stars in Suna. There's a festival every year to sort of promote couples and marriage. The little guys a few months early."

"Maybe he was securing a spot," Hinata mused. She brought the flower close to her lips and breathed in a sweet floral scent. She felt Gaara's fingers tracing her cheek and tried not to shrink from his gaze. Once she noticed Suna's citizens taking note of them, however, she felt her face redden and she immediately stepped back.

"Well, I should get back. I need to change and get ready for dinner. Are you coming?"

Gaara's eyes flashed with excited before he shook his head. "No, I have to meet a few others before I can head back. I'll meet you before dinner and we'll go together."

She nodded her head and watched him take off. Before turning to head back to the mansion, she spotted the boy who had given her the flower peering at her from next to a barrel. Once she caught his eye and gave a small wave, he ducked back behind the barrel.

Once Hinata pushed open the doors to her bedroom, she was bombarded with dresses and people grabbing at her hair and clothes. She spotted Temari and made a plea. "Help! Please!"

Temari laughed and went back to arranging some jewels laying out on the dresser. "Matsuri," she called and was immediately answered.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Help Lady Hinata pick out a dress for tonight."

"Yes ma'am."

Hinata watched a brown haired slender built girl walk towards her. "Evening Lady Hinata. My name is Matsuri and I've been assigned as your primary assistant. It's my job to make you look good. Not a hard feat, apparently." Hinata smiled at her warmness but then became flustered when she felt her hair being pulled by a pair of hands.

"Matsuri, is all this necessary?"

"Oh yes ma'am. You're dining with quite a few important people tonight. Lords with big pockets and ya know. This is sort of a political dinner too. We want to make sure those we trade with stay in trade with us."

"Besides," Temari chimed in, holding up a pair of emerald earrings next to Hinata, "if you think this is hectic, wait until tomorrow."

"That's right," Matsuri added and Hinata saw a certain spark in her eye that scared her. "Tomorrow's event is one in the making. I've been prepping. Hinata will be the best bride Matsuri has ever fashioned and no doubt my look will be copied throughout the region. I'm a stylist too, ya know," she winked at Hinata.

Hinata sighed and eventually gave in to the pushing and pulling being put on her body. After what felt like hours, the hustle and bustle died down and soon only she and Matsuri were in the room.

"Excellent," Matsuri commented as she held up her hands and framed Hinata's face. "I'm a genius. Ya know I can see why you like wearing purple. It really is a beautiful color on you. Brings out your eyes and skin perfectly. What do you think of the dress? It suppose to resemble a kimono like style but I didn't want to be too traditional which is why I like how the dress hugs the middle but flares out towards the bottom. Do you like the color? It's not too purple, ya know, kinda lavender but a bit lighter. How do you feel about going sleeveless? It's going to be hot tonight so I got rid of them at the last second and you have great shoulders and neck so that's why I opted to have your hair up. And the earrings? Some would think green and purple would clash but it's kind of a new trend going around to mix colors ever so slightly and I like the light purple with the green. It so of pops! Ya know?"

Hinata didn't think Matsuri really wanted her opinion but she nodded her head none the less. She liked the young girl's enthusiasm and she did feel really pretty.

"I kinda had a crush on Gaara for a long time, ya know." Hinata scanned Matsuri's nostalgic face. "He was my mentor briefly before he became too busy for me but that was alright. I'm not really the fighting type. He encouraged me to do what I like and that's what led to Masturi's Designs. I sort of realized that my admiration of him was one you have for an idol and not someone you wanted to love. Besides, I like how he still refers to me as his student."

Hinata didn't know what to say as she watched Matsuri reflect on a past she was obviously very attached to.

"Oh, and here." Matsuri fastened a nin pack around Hinata's waist and made sure the pack rested squarely on her hip. "This," she commented and reached for a piece of white material. "is to cover this. I know how you nins like to carry just in case so this little waist cape will do just the trick in concealing yet being fashionable."

"Thank you, Matsuri."

….

Hinata could tell Gaara was in another world as he walked into their bedroom with a cloudy look on his face. He didn't even spare her a glance as he dropped his gourd on the ground and began removing his heavy coat. Hinata grabbed the black attire Matsuri had laid out for him and made her way over. Only when she was helping him remove his undershirt did his eyes flicker at her in defense.

"Sorry," he whispered before his breath caught and he took the sight of her in. "Hinata, you look," he stopped suddenly feeling unsure of how to finish his complement. Beautiful didn't seem like quite the word he wanted to use.

Hinata smiled at him and then noticed the dark circles forming underneath his eyes. "You look tired. Are you sure you want to go tonight? I'm sure I could handle it on my own. I'm sure I could manage."

"No, I'm fine. Sleep is something I've learned to do without years ago. Although with the Shukaku no longer playing guest in my body, I don't exactly have that extra charka to give me a boost." Hinata diverted her eyes as he changed pants. When he was ready, she helped him into his jacket and fastened the buttons, Gaara's eyes studying her every step of the way.

Hinata's fingers shook a little once she realized how focused he was on her. She quickly finished the last button and made to move away before his hand reached out to grab hers and he swiftly brought it to his chest. She could tell he was reading her face which is why she didn't dare look him in the eye. When she felt his arms wrapping themselves around her, bringing her closer, she brought her hands up to stop him.

"We're going to be late," she whispered. For a second she thought he didn't hear her as he lowered his head and let his lips hover next to her ear before placing them on her cheek. But then he gently separated himself and went to retrieve his gourd.

"Are you taking that to dinner?"

"Not the whole thing." She watched as he siphoned some sand into a vial he then placed in his utility belt hidden beneath his jacket. "It's been enhanced with chakra so I can use very little and still be effective."

Hinata watched his expressionless face. She doubted if he would ever portray a hint of emotion but she could tell something was bothering him. "Did something happen earlier?" She saw hesitation flicker in his eyes before he answered.

"Nothing too serious."

"I would like it if you told me. I am a nin so I can handle it." He was debating as to whether or not to tell her but considering the fact that he was planning on coming to bed late and she might be asleep, he went ahead anyway.

"Kankuro told me that you were to be the seventh. I disagreed. We fought."

At first she was stunned. Not that he fought with his brother but that he was objecting to her training to become a guard. "I thought you didn't mind it if I worked?"

"I don't. But training to give your life before mine is not something I agree with." He stood before the mirror and adjusted his clothing. Hinata felt herself getting angry.

"It's actually perfect Gaara. Who better to protect you than your wife? I'll be by your side when it counts. The people need their Kazekage before his wife."

"I don't agree with it and I've told Kankuro not to train you." This really got her angry and it started to affect her mannerisms toward him.

"Having a spouse as a guard is actually expected in the Hyuga Clan. Husbands as well as wives take the oath of being the primary guard."

"Yes, well, you're not a Hyuga anymore." She tensed at his clipped tone. He was trying to end the conversation, as if her retorts wouldn't be considered. Gaara had made up his mind and the finality in his tone matched the tone she heard earlier during the council meeting.

"Gaara, we're not done talking about this. I want to train to be the seventh and I really don't feel like it's your decision to make." His look was unreadable but she was beginning to get a feel of Gaara's vibes. She knew he was annoyed.

"We should get to dinner." He held out his arm to her but she felt like being a brat and chose to walk out of their bedroom and down the hall on her own. Only when they neared the dining hall did she link her arm through his. He gripped her hand rather tightly but she chose to ignore it. He pulled out her chair for her and helped her sit. He then took his seat at the head of the table.

In her angst against her husband, Hinata had forgotten just who they would be dining with tonight. She shyly looked around the table to note the Fifth Mizukage as well as the Third Tsuchikage. It appeared that the bond Gaara had formed with them during the War was still strong. A number of others also crowded the table and she could tell from the expensive clothes and jewelry that these were the Lords and their wives Matsuri had warned her about.

"Heh, so the young Kazekage has decided to wed. What's a matter, boy? Couldn't rule on your own so enlist a Hyuga." It was the first time Hinata could see emotion in Gaara's face. He was smiling. Well, in his own way.

"My father was even younger when he married," Gaara responded. "And from what I hear, so were you."

The Tsuchikage laughed. "Yes. I've had a few good marriages."

Hinata was curious just how many and decided she would ask Gaara later when they were alone and when she wasn't mad at him anymore.

"What about you Mizukage? Any wedding plans?" The Tsuchikage asked. Ao felt claws digging into his leg as the Mizukage's flustered reaction went unnoticed by the rest of the party, even Chojuro who had learned that Ao was the Mizukage's punching bag when she was angry, failed to notice the pain in his partner's face.

"Perhaps we, ahhh, should discuss what hap, ahhh, pens tomorrow," Ao choked out, the nails in his leg digging even deeper.

"I think we're all familiar with how a wedding goes," Kankuro mumbled causing Hinata to chuckle from across the table. She gave him a pointed look which he understood. They would talk later. She had an ominous feeling that Gaara could sense everything transpiring between them so she was relieved when the Tsuchikage interrupted.

"I'm surprised that you married a nin," the Tsuchikage said bemused. "You turned down quite a few notable ladies. You even rejected a princess from the Land of Forest. I'm quite close to the ruler in that area. Even Lord Ping who is here with his daughter tonight, was rejected." Everyone looked at Lord Ping and the beautiful haughty looking woman sitting beside him.

Hinata's eyebrow quirked. _Just what are you getting at? _She wondered. Gaara, however, seemed unfazed as he sipped his glass of wine.

"The marriage between my wife and me, was in discussion for some time."

_It was? _Hinata wondered. For some reason this bothered her, even though she knew it was a fact that their marriage was arranged, she was suddenly feeling the impact of not being in control of her life. She now knew that becoming a seventh was not really about protecting Gaara's life anymore. Well it was, but going against him felt invigorating. It was about her attaining an ounce of freedom apart from her husband.

"Suna and the Leaf stood to strengthen their alliance considerably with this marriage," Hinata announced, causing the entire table to go still at her words, all except her husband who casually kept sipping his wine. "I imagine that Gaara chose to marry a nin instead of a civilian because he understood the benefits of having a partner that could protect him."

She felt him bristle at this but he was ignored as the Tsuchikage's laughter caught the attention of the table. "Ah," the old man chuckled. "The Hyuga manners are what I expected. It seems the young Kazekage has chosen well. He's lucky to have a wife so beautiful and eloquent. Although if I were him I wouldn't dare let my wife continue her nin training. Her responsibility is to bear children and secure Suna relations."

If he was trying to provoke her, he was doing a good job. Hinata was just about to open her mouth when the Mizukage beat her to the punch.

"A wife is capable of doing much more and she should do more." Mei stated. Ao took a deep breath as he prepared for another assault on his leg. "Tell me, Lady Hinata. What are your plans?"

"I plan on working in Suna's main hospital as well as keeping up with my training."

"Lady Hinata," Gaara interrupted, "will do her part in being the Kazekage's wife and listen to her husband." It was like her body reacted before her brain could think. She saw his hand lifting the glass to take a drink and without thinking, her hand shot up and tipped the glass forward, causing him to spill the drink down his face and the upper part of his jacket.

The room was impossibly quiet, even Hinata was stunned by her actions. It was Kankuro's sudden boisterous laughter that caused Hinata to abruptly push back her chair and run from the dining hall. Gaara's face was predictable as ever, completely void of emotion.

OoO author's note

Onto Chapter Five! Omg, can you believe Hinata just did that? Can't you hear Kankuro's obnoxious laughter? I like him. I definitely get a funny guy vibe from him. I plan on writing him in a lot more. Oh and where the heck is Temari? I love her too. I so see her being manipulated by Shikamaru who is such an evil genius. Lazy, but genius. I guess I'm just a big fan of the Sand Siblings…

Shutting up now.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto, Awesome Masashi Kishimoto does **

_I can't believe I just did that,_ Hinata scolded herself once she was in the safety of their bedroom. It wasn't the first time she had done something like that. Naruto was her first victim but it was somehow funnier with bits of ramen hanging off his face. They weren't in front of important Lords and for goodness sakes, two other Kages.

It had been an hour since she left the dining hall in embarrassment. She really had no excuse for the way she acted other than she got mad at her husband. She wondered if he would come to bed early or if he really did have business that would keep him late. She could definitely see him using that as an excuse to avoid her.

She was still wearing the dress and it was starting to make her itch. She quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. A knock came at the door and for a second she thought it might be Temari who was curiously absent from dinner. When she opened the door, however, she was surprised to find that it was one of Temari's brothers instead.

"Kankuro?"

"The one and only." He gently pushed past her and told her to shut the door. "I don't have much time. Gaara isn't coming anytime soon but he has ways of listening in on conversations and I know he's suspicious. I took the hint at dinner that you're interested in becoming the seventh."

"Yes, but Gaara won't,"

"Forget Gaara on this. Do you still want to become the seventh?"

"Yes," she said, resolute in her decision.

"Then we'll have to do this behind Gaara's back. It'll be tricky but we'll pull it off. There really is nobody else more qualified to take sis's place."

It was then that Hinata noticed the purple swelling underneath Kankuro's right eye was not makeup. "Did Gaara do that?" She reached up and gently touched the bruise. He backed up, slightly alarmed.

"Heh, it's no big deal. He and I have fought like this before. But I gotta say, he takes on a new kind of nastiness when he thinks he's protecting you. You should have seen him and the Tsuchikage after you left."

"What? What happened?"

"Oh the old Tsuchikage fart made a comment about you being a bad wife and Gaara nearly plugged him with his sand."

Hinata slapped her forehead. _Great. I've caused a national incident. _

"Don't worry," Kankuro soothed her. "They fight like that. I think the Tsuchikage likes riling Gaara up and Gaara likes proving himself to the old guy."

"What about the Mizukage?"

Kankuro scratched his head. "I have no idea why, but she all of a sudden just bashed one of her bodyguards in the face. I think his name was Ao. Poor guy. She really knocked him good." Hinata joined in on his laughter but was still slightly worried about the situation. "Well, I better be going. You'll receive further instruction. Be prepared for things to get intense. You're training to protect the village's Kazekage, after all."

"Right," she said with finality.

Several hours she was still awake and waiting for Gaara. She couldn't imagine what was keeping him. Too curious to go to sleep, she decided she would tour the mansion at night and see if she could find her husband herself. His gourd was still in the room so she doubted he would stray too far.

The mansion was much bigger than she had originally thought and in the dead of night, it was gloomier as well. She decided to tour the surrounding gardens, figuring he might be taking a moment to be with himself. It was dark but she could make her way by the moonlight.

She took a path she had never seen before and wondered if it might be one of those secret paths that Temari told her about but withheld further information to tease her.

"Mmmmmm, ahhh." Hinata froze. _That was a moan _She internally noted. She instinctively lowered her body to the ground and crawled towards the source. What she saw when she peeked through a pair of bushes nearly took her breath away.

"Ahh, you're going to havta do better than that if you're going to get me off." The Mizukage was perched on a pedestal with her back arched and her legs held open and even though his back was to her, Hinata could tell it was her bodyguard Ao kneeling between them. Whatever he did next seemed to have satisfied the demanding Mei as Hinata watched and listened to her reach her climax.

"Tha, ah, that was, good but," Mei took moment to catch her breath. "You're far from being done for the night. Lay down."

Hinata only watched Ao lay back on the cement ground before deciding to end her peeping. She had expected to hear Mei's moans while she was crawling away but instead heard what had to be Ao's grunts. Mei's voice quickly followed. "Do like that? Wait until I use my entire mouth."

Hinata blushed madly as she continued to crawl away. Only when she could no longer hear Ao's moans of pleasure and possibly pain fade away, did she trust herself not to be spotted. The run-in had caused her to go back into the mansion but she wasn't deterred from trying to find her husband.

She was in a part of the mansion she knew was in the west wing when she heard a male's voice. _Shikamaru? _She couldn't believe she was correct but as her footsteps brought her closer, she knew it was his lazy tone. She heard Temari as well and she felt safe in greeting them, however, when she turned the corner a bare chest Temari had her yet again losing her breath.

Thankfully she went unnoticed as the two were too preoccupied with one another to notice anything else. Hinata hid behind the corner and tried her best to be quiet. _What is it with people tonight? And why is Shikamaru here? And, now I know why Temari skipped dinner. _She could see the image of them reflected in a silver vase. Shikamaru had Temari's back and his hands were cupping her breast.

"You're not being very obedient tonight, Temari." Hinata had never heard this type of tone from Shikamaru. He sounded, well, demanding. It was, well, hot.

"Shut up," Temari said half-heartedly. "Didn't you get enough already? You even made me miss dinner."

"Trust me. You didn't miss anything important, just same old boring stuff."

"Shika, Shikamaru!"

Hinata decide that peeping on one couple was already too much for the night so she backtracked and decided to call it a night. If her husband didn't want to be found and was mad at her, then he could stay out all night for all she cared.

She was two halls away from her bedroom when she heard what was unmistakably the Tsuchikage's voice. Forcing a hand over her eyes just in case she saw something that would forever scar her, Hinata tentatively made her way around the corner only to have Gaara's voice stop her cold.

"They're here. I expect an attack tomorrow or sometime soon after," said Gaara.

Hinata inched closer and saw the two of them looking out the window into one of the gardens.

"No doubt they will," the Tsuchikage agreed. "Best keep an eye on that wife of yours. I doubt they'd let a chance to steal the Kazekage's wife pass them up, even if that's not why they're here. She'd make an excellent bargaining chip. I can already tell you'd easily give in."

Gaara grunted but said nothing. Hinata wondered if she should make her presence known but no matter, she had been detected.

"Might as well start sooner than later," the Tsuchikage said with a laugh. "Come on out Hyuga!"

She tried her best to hide her blush as she didn't want to appear timid, especially in front of the Tsuchikage. "I didn't mean to listen in on your conversation. I was just curious as to where Gaara was."

"Ha," the Tsuchikage hacked. "After you doused him with wine? I figured you'd lock the door to the bedroom." She couldn't fight the blush at those words and she avoided looking into Gaara's eyes. "I take it you're the feisty type. That's a type that will keep you young, my boy." The old kage took his leave and Hinata was frightfully aware of Gaara's presence.

"I thought you would be sleeping," he said in that husky monotone voice of his.

"I couldn't."

"You wanted to find me?"

"I did."

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Come," he held out his arm to her and unlike earlier, she slipped her arm around his elbow and allowed him to escort her. Once they were in the bedroom, he immediately let go and made to retrieve his gourd.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked a little flustered.

"I have some things to take care of."

"Gaara," Hinata was suddenly remembering the conversation she had overheard. "Who's here." He fastened his gourd to his back and met her eyes.

"Some people not invited to the wedding. Don't worry. We're taking precautions but I need to set up some further surveillance just to be safe."

"Gaara," he stopped at the door. "I'm sorry for earlier." She touched his gourd and felt strangely intimate in doing so.

He turned to her and his face looked surprisingly calm to her. "I'm not mad."

"But you're still decided in your decision about me not becoming a seventh?"

"Yes." And she saw the stern look his eye return. She wondered if playing it cool would make him suspicious since she now knew he no longer stood in the way of her training.

"Gaara, I plan on protecting you no matter what." He said nothing and made to turn to leave but Hinata caught his shoulder and held his face to hers. What was meant to be a gentle kiss from her to him, quickly turned into a heated meeting of the tongues, completely all Gaara's doing. He locked his arms around her and pressed her body to his. Hinata had no choice but to comply. It was just a kiss, however, as he left her breathless and went to do attend to his duties.

…

The following morning brought Matsuri back into her room and Hinata was once again bombarded with makeup, hair products, and a hectic assistant.

"Ok," Matsuri announced. "This is a dress completely different from the one you wore in the Leaf. I do not do repeats." She held up a red dress that had lace sleeves and fitted close to the body. "Red is so in right now. It will look shocking against your pale skin."

"Shocking in a good way," Temari affirmed. Hinata smirked at her sister-in-law laid back on the bed, fanning herself and eating a bowl of fruit. She wondered if the normally up and armed nin was a little tuckered out from her night visitor.

"So, is Shikamaru coming to the wedding? Or is he sleeping in?" Asked Hinata.

"That bastard is so sleeping in. Wait? What?" Temari propped herself up on an elbow to catch Hinata's eye but Hinata had slyly looked away and let the makeup artist take over her face.

Hinata was led to the entrance of the mansion where she met Kankuro. "Ok, here's how it's going down. You're gonna be paraded through the village like you were in the Leaf and you're gonna me Gar-face at the podium near one of the gardens."

Hinata merely nodded. "Who's gonna escort me?"

"Why your big bro-in-law of course." Kankuro held out his arm and it was then that she noticed just how handsome he looked in a tux sans makeup. The bruising had disappeared and she wondered what kind of healing solution he used.

"Good luck," Matsuri called to them as they exited the mansion. Temari took off into the crowd, no doubt taking surveillance from above.

Hinata smiled and bowed as she passed Suna's villagers. She felt inadequate as she was met with only praise and well wishes.

"Relax," Kankuro said. "Suna's already in love with the story of you and Gaara. Although there are some fan girls of his that might hate your guts." She followed his gaze over to a group of pretty girls who were clearly sulking.

"I hope they don't hate me too much."

"Ah, screw em. They're nothing compared to you." She blushed a little at his comment but it was enough to boost her confidence. When she could make out Gaara's face in the distance, she relaxed even more. As she made to place a foot on the staircase that would lead her up to meet Gaara, a sudden movement on her left had her nin reflexes taking over. When she looked, however, she was met with the eyes of the boy she had seen yesterday in Suna's square. The boy who gave her the night lily.

"Lady Hinata," the boy shouted with tears in his eyes. "I'll marry you. Don't marry scary-face. I'll take care of you." He held out another night lily flower to her which Hinata took and added to her bouquet.

Kankuro busted out laughing. "I don't think you're quite tall enough to ride this ride little guy."

"Seta!" A young girl shouted before smacking the little boy on his head. "You idiot. They're already married, stupid." The little boy's eyes dimmed at this and he shouted in agony as he ran off into the crowd.

Kankuro again busted out into laughter and Hinata couldn't help but snicker at his snorts. "Ah, here you go Gaara," Kankuro held out Hinata's hand to his little brother. "Get it while the gettins good." He continued laughing as he made his way back down the stairs.

Gaara looked amused but Hinata knew laughs from him would be rare and greatly spaced apart. The ceremony was short and Hinata didn't really listen to most of it. She did, however, keep her eyes on Gaara this time. She wondered if he knew she was slightly miffed at being left wanting from the night before and if he planned on making it up to her. From the gentle look in his eyes, she knew he wasn't mad at her if he had been before. The night looked promising.

The soft look in his eyes suddenly disappeared, however, as a whirl of sand suddenly surrounded them and Kankuro and Temari were at their sides.

"Hinata," Gaara gritted out. "Our uninvited guests have arrived."

OoO

Sorry it took like forever to update this. Once again, thank you so much for the reviews and encouragement. It really means a lot and I'm glad you guys like the fic. I'm hoping to be updating a lot more now but don't hold me to it. Soooooooo lazy. Soooooo like Shikamaru. But sooooooo not a genius. …..Until next time, Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto, Awesome Masashi Kishimoto does **

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted and quickly spotted their uninvited guests. _Eight? How could this many sneak into the village? _

"Kankuro," Gaara commanded, "take Hin," but before he could finish, the ground began to rumble and spikes of earth separated them. Hinata dug into a slit in her dress and pulled out a kunai. _Thank you Matsuri. _

Several sand nin were scattered around her. Some helping protect the villages, some preparing for another assault, and some were starting to spot their Kazekage's wife and making to protect her. Another wave of Earth spikes came through the ground, forcing the guards to scatter and the civilians to panic. Hinata spotted the little boy from earlier. He was obviously stressed and scared and was running right towards where another Earth spike was fixing to emerge.

"Seta!" Hinata swept him off his feet and landed atop a nearby building. She jumped down to a balcony. "Are you ok?" Seta turned beat red and nodded before promptly fainting in her arms. Hinata smiled but quickly scanned for a Sand nin.

"Take him to safety." The nin followed her order without hesitation. After ripping her dress so she could move better, she scaled a higher building to survey the land. With her Byakugan she could see that even more spikes were fixing to emerge. She quickly located the one responsible and decided to take him out first.

She made quick work with him with her Twin Lion Fists and the Earth spikes quickly subsided. But as soon as the Earth spikes stopped, fireballs began falling from the sky, catching buildings and houses on fire. A blanket of sand shielded many from the attack but not all. Gusts of wind soon followed and Hinata immediately spotted Temari atop a building, Shikamaru right next to her. It looked as if he already had two intruders captured.

"Hinata!" She watched as Gaara dropped down next to her. "I want you to get to back to the mansion. It's the most secure." Hinata wasn't paying him any attention. A figure moving below them had caught her attention. _A ninth member? _From the looks of it, they were moving towards the mansion. "Hinata!" Gaara shouted. He thought she was obeying him when she jumped down and made way for the mansion. It took him several minutes to realize that his newlywed wife would never have listened to him so easily.

…

They were dressed like a civilian but Hinata could tell from her sight that their chakra level was far too high to be a citizen. Whoever they were, they had their face covered and was blending in with the panicked crowd seeking safety within the mansion's walls. Once they were in, they slipped away from the crowd and Hinata followed.

She was able to keep a distance and go unnoticed with her Byakugan and from what she could tell, they were headed for the west wing. _The library? _Hinata watched as two guards standing outside the library fell. _Were they stationed there? _She stealthily approached and heard what sounded like books being tossed to the floor. She couldn't fathom what they must be looking for but their little excursion had come to an end.

"Mind telling what you're looking for?" They stared at her for a moment. She could tell she caught them off guard.

"Pfft, the bride?" It was a male's voice. Young. Probably not even out of his teens. "Yeah, you could help me." She saw his chakra levels shifting and prepared for an attack. His body, however, wasn't moving. His chakra levels were moving but he wasn't. And then suddenly she felt it, she was suffocating.

She tried to move but she was paralyzed. _What kind of Jutsu is this" Genjutsu? _She would have bodly asked but her airway felt constricted. She couldn't even move her lips.

"It's an unusual type of genjutsu. I am one of only four capable of casting it. That's why I need something your husband is hiding. Capturing you was at the bottom of the list considering the level of security surrounding you, but I'm glad you think you're the type to take initiative."

Hinata's airway loosened enough for her to breath but the rest of her body remained paralyzed. Her Byakugan was still activated and she could see two nins quickly approaching. Whoever he was, he must have sensed them cause Hinata suddenly felt her strength returning.

"I hate to be interrupted. No matter, it's not here anyway. Tell your husband I will be back for it." She watched him disappear, not even leaving a trace of dust in his wake.

"Lady Hinata," a guard shouted as she landed by her side. "Neko! She's here."

Another guard landed on her other side. He was slightly out of breath. "Man, Gaara is gonna kill us both for losing her, Raiden."

"Lady, Hinata. Are you ok?" asked Raiden.

"Ye, yes."

"Then follow us. Things have settled down. The threat has been taken care of."

Hinata could tell she was moving but she really couldn't feel her limbs bending. Raiden and Neko flanked her sides and even though they could tell she was affected, they had been given orders to get her to the Kazekage as quickly as possible.

As they made their way through the mansion, Hinata took note of the injured and the scared. The villagers had been directed to the mansion for safe haven. She was glad to see Seta among them. He hid his face bashfully behind one of his friends when she smiled and waved at him.

Gaara was pacing, Kankuro was twiddling with one of his puppets, Temari was looking worried next to a studious Shikamaru, the Mizukage was watching the Tsuchikage who was busy floating above the room looking at something Hinata didn't bother to find out. Once Gaara saw her, he stopped and gave her one of his pointed stares, a stare that instantly told her he was agitated and she was the cause of it.

"Sir," Neko greeted. "We've retrieved Lady Hinata. She had a run in with the enemy and should get medical attention."

"You ran into the sleeper," Shikamaru confirmed his suspicions. "A member that hid behind the scenes while chaos ensued. I imagine the Byakugan helped you spot him, Hinata?"

She nodded a reply. Her throat still feeling like someone's hands were wrapped around it. Gaara was watching closely and she was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"You sure you're alright, Hinata?" Kankuro had made his way across the room to place a hand on her forehead. "You're a little warm. You should go to the infirmary."

"She'll stay." Gaara interrupted, causing the room to lapse into an uncomfortable silence. "We need to hear what happened."

"He didn't find what he was looking for in the library. He said to tell you specifically that he will be back."Hinata reported. She wanted to quickly tell them everything so she could get away, especially from Gaara's stare.

"She needs medical attention," Kankuro repeated. The whole room could feel the tension. It made Hinata nervous and scared. Gaara said nothing but his posture and eyes seemed to be daring his brother to continue, which he did. "Now."

"Kankuro," Temari nervously interjected.

"Gaara's right," Shikamaru added. "Hinata's strong. It's important we know everything. Those rebels, or whatever they are, will be back. Hinata, do you know what they were looking for?"

"No." Her breath came out agitated. "I have no idea what this attack is about. I've been informed of nothing."

The room was once again eerily silent. There was a knock on the door. "Sir," a medical nin entered. The causalities are being counted as well as the injured. We're ready to start moving some of them to the hospital. Gaara nodded. The medical nin left and Temari asked what their next move was.

"Temari, you should go and take surveillance of the land. Shikamaru, if you don't mind accompanying her?"

"Of course not." The two quickly exited.

"Mizukage and Tsuchikage, you may go rest if you like. Our personnel have everything under control."

"Thank you," said Mei. "But this affects us all. I'll take my guards and help in reconnaissance."

The Tsuchikage floated down from the ceiling and confronted Gaara face to face. "I'll do my part as well." He floated past Hinata who didn't meet his eyes but bowed in politeness. "Word of advice, my boy, control your temper."

"I think I should take, Hinata to the get medical attention." Kankuro had waited until the door had closed and only of the three of them remained until he readdressed his concern. Gaara's look remained the same but Hinata could definitely sense flares in his chakra levels.

"I'm fine, Kankuro. Please. I want Gaara to tell me what's going on." She did feel slightly better but her head still felt a bit foggy.

"Kankuro, go direct the militia," Gaara ordered. Kankruo hesitated and Hinata could feel both tempers flaring but then Kankuro seemed to have the peace of mind and respect to do as he was told.

"Alright, little brother. But please make sure your wife is ok." Kankuro left and Hinata avoided Gaara's eyes.

"Please sit, Hinata." She did as he said and was surprised how refreshing it felt to rest her legs. Her light-headedness started to subside. A cool cloth covered her head and Hinata opened her eyes to meet her husband's. "It's from the water of the Suna cactus. It's suppose to replenish your energy as well as endorphins for pain."

"Thank you." She watched him walk back to stare out the balcony window. "Gaara, what was all this about?"

"They were after a scroll."

"One with an ancient technique?"

"No. It's very recent and one invented by someone you know."

"Who?"

"Naruto."

"What in the world could Naruto have devised that would put your Village in such danger?"

"One that channels the use of tailed beast's power. You're aware of the treaty between the Villages that no one is to make use of a tailed beast by using human beings as vessels. The tailed beasts are to be their own masters and have agreed to be summoned upon if ever proved too much for shinobi hands. Naruto learned the technique then asked if he could share with allied forces. It's secret, we thought, was well kept but apparently not."

"The protection of this scroll is vital, Gaara. You should have informed me. You didn't even have to tell me this much. I would have given you my support if you simply told me there was a scroll to be protected and I needed to do my part."

"You were doing your part."

"As a wife, right?"

"There are other ways to act as a shinobi, Hinata."

"I thought you said that I would be free to do as I please, Gaara. That I had just as much authority as you, Lord Kazekage."

He said nothing in reply and it was his silence that was provoking her anger. It made her think that he was ignoring her, dismissing her even.

"Gaara," she started again, "I intend to always act as a shinobi. To protect my village and the people I swore to protect. My father raised me quite cruelly but I believe in the principles of being a nin. He and Naruto have both taught me to be strong and have confidence in myself. Being a nin means everything to me."

Again he said nothing. He even turned his back to her and seemed to be somewhere else entirely. She wondered if this was a silent indication for her to leave but instead of getting angry, Hinata felt fatigue catching up with her, again. It made her think and say something she probably shouldn't have. She thought of Lord Ping and his beautiful daughter. Her hands that probably had never touched a weapon.

"We've only just recently wed, Gaara. Do you really think a nin wife is right for you? It hasn't even been a week. Lord Ping's daughter from the dinner looked lovely. I watched her glance at you quite frequently during the evening. We could annul the marriage and you would be free to remar,"

"Hinata!" She had never been yelled at so harshly. Not even by her father. His sudden scolding startled her and despite her nin training she was so fond of, she found herself trembling. She could see she had angered him in such a way that wouldn't be calmed easily and the more she stood there trembling in front of him, the angrier he seemed to look, so she turned and quickly left.

"Lady Hinata?" Neko questioned upon seeing her distressed face. She shooed him away and made her way down the hall. She mindlessly made her way down the hall and even though she felt silly for letting it happen, a few tears escaped down her face.

A tugging on her ripped dress had her looking down. "Seta?" She questioned breathlessly. She had forgotten that the mansion was a temporary place of refuge. Seta, seeing Hinata's tears, began to cry himself."

"Oh no, no," Hinata laughed and wiped her tears away. "See," she put on her best happy face. "I'm fine. Everything's fine. Don't cry." She pulled him into a tight hug and gently patted his back. She noticed his familiar pair of friends and waved them over. A boy a little younger than Seta and a girl who looked older than them both.

"Are you his siblings?" Hinata asked.

"No. Well, sort of. We're orphans from the war." The girl answered. "I'm Kana and this is Aito."

"Nice to meet you both. Have you received proper medical attention?"

"Yes, Lady Hinata."

"That's good." She felt Seta further burying his head into her chest. She thought nothing of it and continued to rub his back.

"He's such a ham," Kana commented. "You can throw him off, Lady Hinata."

"Oh he's fine. Have you all eaten?"

Kana and Aito shook their heads. "Come on." Hinata led them to the back kitchens and quickly started to prepare them something to eat. "How about some mochi and undon noodles." They eagerly nodded their heads. Aito and Kana were politely sitting at the counter but Seta was parked right next to Hinata, watching and helping when she asked him to.

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Kana once Hinata had set out three bowls and plates of food.

"No. I'm not hungry. I'll just keep you little ones company." Hinata laid her head down on the counter. She thought she'd just rest her eyes for a minute but when she opened them again, she realized she was in her bed.

Still wearing her dress and feeling slightly refreshed. She jumped up to check the time. It was late in the evening. A time when she would still be asleep. She dressed into a nightgown and sighed. I hope Seta, Kana, and Aito were taken care of.

She sat in their bed and wondered if he would be coming tonight. _Probably not _she guessed. To be honest she really wasn't in the mood to see him, not after what happened. She thought that a night apart might do them some good. Laying back in the bed, her arm went up under his pillow and felt something fluffy.

She pulled out a well worn teddy and wondered what in the world it was doing there. Perhaps a child had went exploring and left it? Did any of the kids have one when she was with them? It couldn't possibly be Gaara's.

"I'm sorry."

She was so startled that her arms flailed up in defense and the bear she was holding went sailing across the room. After seeing it was Gaara, she still didn't lower her guard. He eyed her, as if in pain. He made his way over to her slowly and took a seat on the bed.

He hated seeing how anxious she had become around him. Seeing anger in her eyes was one thing but fear just made him feel disgusted with himself.

"I apologize for snapping at you. I should have controlled myself better."

Hinata felt like she should interject and say something but she couldn't. Gaara continued.

"I don't want you to be unhappy. I don't want this marriage to make you scared of me. But I can't see myself letting you put yourself in danger. If you don't want to stay in this marriage I won't force you. If you want an annulment, I will get it for you."

She could hear how disappointed he was. His back was to her and for that she was thankful. It probably would have made her cry if his face matched his tone. Suddenly realizing that the bear she was stroking earlier had ended up across the room, she got up to retrieve it. It was underneath a chair so she had to crouch down on her knees to get it. When she resurfaced, Gaara had his face in his hands and his shoulders were slumped.

Hinata felt her heart hammering against her chest. She was scared and confused but she knew it was her responsibility to find a solution. At the moment she couldn't really imagine annulling their marriage. It would be an embarrassment neither of them would recover from too quickly, not to mention disappointing their respective Villages. But she was frightened of him. She was afraid. Not that he would ever hit her or force her to do something. No she was scared in a way she couldn't define at the moment.

"Gaara, I found this in the room. Is it yours?"

He turned his bright eyes upon her and she was relieved to see he wasn't crying, not that she really expected it. "Yes. I usually keep it in the dresser. I don't know why I pulled it out."

"It looks old. You've had it for a long time?"

"Since I was a child."

"Did your mother give you this?"

"No. My mother died the day I was born. I was premature and she was very weak. Her brother gave me that."

"What was his name?"

"Yashamaru." Gaara started undoing his gear and peeling off his shirt. Hinata put the bear down and went to their connected bathroom, bringing back a warm wet towel to dab at Gaara's bare back. She would have suggested a bath but from his sluggish movements, she doubted he would stay awake long enough. She could feel his muscles relaxing under her movements.

"My mother died when I was fairly young too. At first I thought my father had sent her away for being too kind to me, making me too soft to take my position as head of the Clan, but she really did die. They say she had a weak heart."

"A weak heart," he repeated. Hinata rubbed down his arms before moving onto his chest area. She watched his eyes close and felt a little braver in pushing on his chest so his back rested up against her.

"Do you have a name for it?"

"Hmm?"

"The bear. Is it a boy or girl?"

Hinata felt him tensing. "I've never thought about that before. It was always just a crutch for me. A friend when I didn't have any. I guess it's kind of odd I never gave it a name but I remember talking to it all the time when I was a kid. I guess after my uncle was ordered to kill me, I stopped talking to it. I kept it around though."

Hinata's hand stopped and she found arms wrapping around him tightly. "You're not alone anymore."

"No. I had my uncle, my siblings, and friends that I've made along the way. So," he abruptly pushed away from her, standing to take his pants off. "If you wish to go, you are free to do so. You're right. I have other options."

She now understood why he had gotten so angry at her when she said it. Hearing it said right back at her made her feel like someone had kicked dirt in her face. The cloth in her hand had turned cold and she returned it to the bathroom. When she returned, she was surprised to see him laid out on the bed. She turned out the light and pulled the curtains so that only slivers of moonlight peeked through.

It was the night of their second wedding yet it didn't feel like it at all. She took her spot on the bed. "An annulment," she voiced aloud. When he didn't answer, she thought that perhaps he was asleep. She felt the bed move and realized he had folded his arms back behind his head.

"If that's what you want."

Her eyes fell on his torso and her cheeks suddenly became warm. "We would disappoint a lot of people."

"They would eventually get over it. New weddings and gossip will make us old news." He showed no reaction to her hand lightly grazing his stomach and nipple. She kissed his bicep and inched closer. Once her lips landed on his neck, his breathing hitched and Hinata dared her hand to go lower.

She pulled his briefs off rather easily and quickly straddled his naked body. She then pulled off her thin nightgown, leaving her only in her underwear. She hovered over him gracefully and bent to place her lips on his cheek.

Even though Gaara would give her an annulment if she asked, Hinata knew a divorce was out of the question. There was too much at stake. What she had said earlier was done without thinking and now that she was thinking about it, she wondered if maybe she did it just to get a reaction out of him. She wanted to see him get angry and she had no idea why.

"Who would you marry after me, Gaara?" His eyes flicked open and she saw a hint of anger in them. Unlike before, however, his arousal was winning out. She kissed his cheek and went to kiss his mouth but he avoided her. His eyes, however, landed on her chest which was pressed up against his. Hinata seeing him notice this, began rocking herself back and forth.

When Gaara groaned she couldn't fight the smile spreading across her face. He let her kiss him this time and Hinata boldly let her tongue roam around his mouth. He was nearly out of breath when she let him breathe and Hinata asked her question again.

Gaara's hands made to remove her off of him but Hinata caught them and slammed them back over his head. He was genuinely stunned by this and stared up at her in awe. He didn't stay transfixed, however, as he began rubbing himself against her which caused Hinata to start getting breathy. His hardness was pressing through her underwear to her clit and after a few more moans, she pushed the cotton material aside and let him enter her.

They both sighed in unison and Hinata cried out when Gaara thrusted up into her rather harshly. "Hinata? Are you okay?" She smiled when she looked down at his worried face. His hands were still pinned down and he simply looked too enticing. "I'll be more gentle."

"No," she said. She felt his heart start to really race. "No, I want it like that." He didn't need further instruction and his hand easily slipped through hers and found her hips, bringing her harder down on him.

Hinata had no idea how loud she was being and she didn't care. She was enjoying every second of Gaara pounding into her and the louder she groaned, the rougher he got. Her first orgasm came quickly and once Gaara had let her catch her breath, he flipped them over and held her legs far apart as he sat between them and continued his thrusting. Hinata could hear herself crying out. She reached up to touch his face only to have her hands pushed down. Gaara flattened his chest on hers and kissed her deeply. His lips traced her neck and cheek.

"Hin, ah, Hinata?" He stopped his thrusting to let her catch her breath.

"Gaara," she whined.

He made her eyes connect with his. "This conversation is done with. Neither of us is allowed to bring it up again. We're married. What's done is done. You chose this life." He wiped away a bead of sweat on her brow. "And so did I." He started grinding against her hard and the sensation on her clit was enough to send her over the edge. She thought Gaara would quickly follow but he quickly pulled out and pushed her onto her stomach.

He entered her from behind and Hinata rose on all fours so she could meet him thrust for thrust. She became addicted to the sound of their flesh slapping against each other. She buried her face in the pillow and Gaara's grip on her hips increased. He felt her shuddering underneath him and this time he followed. He collapsed on her back and Hinata felt him slowly pull out of her.

They were both out of breath and Hinata suddenly grew concerned if maybe he had overdone it. She turned on her back and brought his head down on her chest. Gaara instantly fell asleep. His breathing still slightly uneven. It took Hinata several minutes to fall asleep herself. She was the first to wake, however, and upon seeing Gaara nuzzled in her chest, she couldn't help but start kissing his face.

This must have woken him because within seconds his lips were on hers and the two were enjoying a nice lazy make out.

"Gaara, don't you think we should be getting up?"

"No." His quick response had her laughing.

"But we have guests and two Kages in the building."

"So." Again she laughed and let him take control of the kiss.

"We still have to address the incident from yesterday. There might still be rebels around."

He sighed heavily against her neck, the sensation sending shivers down her spine. "That reminds me, our honeymoon won't just be the two of us relaxing. I'm thinking of leading them away from the Village with what they came to look for."

"I'm in."

"I know you are." He pushed up from the bed and Hinata blushed furiously as he walked around the room naked. She had never seen his body on full display. He wasn't as buff as Kiba, or tall as Shino, but his muscles were defined and his pale skin suited him. "I'm taking a shower. Would you like to join me?"

If Hinata didn't know any better, she could have sworn she detected a hint of playfulness in his tone. She immediately went to join him.

OoO

I am so slow, ha. I wish I was like several writers on here who publish at least once a week but I'm such a bum. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A couple of you love Seta and so do I! I definitely plan on making him a regular. I can so see him getting on Kankuro's nerves and even Gaara's occasionally. Hmmm, yes I think I'll fun with that. Ah, thanks for the reviews. They inspire me to keep writing, especially during my lazy days. Until next time, (which I promise will not be too long) PEACE!


	7. Chapter 7

***I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related* Sad face***

This chapter is especially dedicated to reviewer, shadowblender, as your curiosity about Gaara's POV sparked my muse for the upcoming chapters! They were curious as to what exactly Gaara was thinking when he lashed out at Hinata and that moment when he was sitting on the bed and Hinata sneak attacked him. So thank you shadowblender for your review and I hope this chapter does justice to Gaara. Although it'll be the next one when we find out his thoughts on these particular incidents!

***So I'll go ahead and inform you so you don't get confused, this chapter is set up in like a flashback kind of mode. I'm taking you to the very beginning of their engagement so you can fully understand Gaara's thought process. So there's going to be a present day Gaara and a flashback Gaara for I think the next two chapters.

Oh and Miz-Corky-Dearr97, here's your shower scene.

**And here's your lemon alert!**

Gaara was only kidding when he asked if she would like to join him in the shower. When she smirked and followed after, he suddenly found himself a bit shy. He stepped into the shower and turned the water on. His back was to her so he had no way of seeing it coming but when he felt Hinata's hand slide its way across his hip, his breath caught in his throat and all his senses were on high alert.

"Hinata!" He gasped as her hand wrapped itself around his member. Her hand stroked him swiftly while her lips planted soft kisses along his shoulders. She used her other hand to run up and down the length of his thigh. Before either of them had entered the shower she had had her mind made up to do this.

Gaara tried to turn around to better accommodate his wife but she held him in place. He briefly wondered if maybe this was payback from last night when he was rough with her. His mind, however, went blank as she gripped his tip and squeezed.

He heard her stifle a giggle into his back and if he had any energy, he would turn the tables and give her a reason to moan instead of laugh. But she was draining him, causing his emotions to go haywire. The heat from the shower combined with Hinata's movements were tiring him out. When he felt her hand tug on his arm, he thought that perhaps she was finally going to take things a bit slower when he turned around. The sight of her dropping to her knees, however, sent his mind reeling.

"Hin, ugh, you, don't," he blew out a gust of air and tried to speak again. Hianta shook her head and kissed his muscled thigh.

"Relax, Gaara." Her face flushed and she looked hesitant, but her mouth opened slightly and her tongue came out to give him one fluid stroke.

"Shhh," Gaara gasped and slapped both hands on the wall in front of him. The water hit his back, allowing his wife to slowly torture him without drowning. He watched her work for as long as he could. Her lips wrapped around him, taking him deep, taking him shallow. He could feel her hands shaking from nerves as they explored his length. He bit his lip when her mouth and hands went even lower and cupped his testicles. Her tongue worked him over to the point that his eyesight got dizzy and he threw his head back on instinct to take in a gulp of air.

"Hi, Hina, ta, I'm gonna, sta, stop, ah, I'm fixing to." Hinata couldn't help but smile. Her deviousness surprised even her but she loved the way he was struggling. She worked him to his release and tasted her husband for the first time.

Gaara was spent. His shoulders sagged and he hung his head in sweet defeat. He felt Hinata hugging her chest to his as she stood, her hands gently massaging his back. He sunk into her, taking his time to recover. Meanwhile, Hinata worked shampoo into his hair and lathered up soap on the parts of his body she could reach. She kissed him here and there, all the while supporting his frame. By the time she was rinsing his hair out, Gaara had regained some of his strength.

He stared at her transfixed and in awe. Hinata felt strangely vulnerable under his gaze. It was an odd but addicting sensation. She had never been looked at like that and she now completely understood some of the teachings her lady companions had told her about the dangers of love. She wondered if she really wanted to, she could get her husband to do anything she wanted at the moment.

She kissed his lips gently. "You should go. You are due for a meeting in thirty minutes."

"It can wait," he breathed and kissed her cheek. "forever." Hinata felt his kisses becoming more intense and although she wanted every one of them, she needed him to leave.

"Gaara, I don't want to start causing you to be lax. I couldn't stand it if rumors started swirling that the Kazekage's wife is distracting her him." He pulled her in tighter to his chest and for a second she thought she had lost.

"Fine," he muttered. "You are right." He pulled away from her but not before landing a few more kisses on her lips and cheeks. "Will you be starting at the hospital today?"

"Yes."

"When will you be home?"

"I'm not sure, Gaara. But I will come back to you."

"Promise?"

She felt like laughing at how silly he sounded and looked, like an eager school boy not wanting to say goodnight to his girlfriend. "I promise," she said.

Gaara left her there and literally had to fight with himself while dressing. Never in his life had he thought going to a meeting was such a waste of time. Beautiful, wasted time.

Hinata was right though. She was becoming a distraction. Two or three times Gaara's mind had drifted during the meeting and his thoughts of a naked Hianta were rudely interrupted by a council member's squawking. He felt like kicking himself. Here he was daydreaming when the Village had just been attacked.

By the time the meeting was over, he knew Hianta was already gone. He couldn't feel her chakra in the building anymore and this unexpectedly made him sad. He took a seat at his desk in his empty office, trying to figure out why his head felt like it was floating. He needed to focus. There were rogues about. The Village was on high alert.

But his mind wouldn't be controlled so he decided to give in temporarily in the hopes that maybe a few minutes of thinking about his new wife would quench his sudden fascination with her. His suddenly very erotic wife.

It was true that Gaara had every intention of loving the woman that would become his wife. He would support her, give her whatever she wanted within reason. Still, he had no idea that the feeling would be this intense. He knew right then that when he vowed to love the woman who would become his wife, he really had no idea what he was talking about.

She was stressing him out, with her bickering back at him and her unwillingness to simply do what he said. She was also driving him wild with simply just being the room. He already had the shape her lips and hips memorized.

His emotions were going crazy. Was he in love? Was it because of this morning and the fact that he had never experienced something like that before? Was this what he was warned about, the ways in which kunoichi's messed with the male head? So to speak.

Gaara stared at the blank paper on his desk. Why did he decide to take a wife? His thoughts drifted to the conversation he had months earlier.

OoO

"Gaara!" Temari stormed into her younger brother's office and slammed a stack of papers down on his desk. "You can't possibly reject every single one of them. This just doesn't make any sense!"

Gaara stared blankly at his sister. If he had known that allowing her to help him find a suitable wife would give her permission to breathe fire down his neck until a mate was found, he would have been honest from the very beginning, that he in fact did not want a wife.

He had been talked into the ordeal by not only Temari but his brother as well and once council caught wind of the idea, it seemed the entire Village and every surrounding nation became abuzz with who will be the Kazekage's bride. He, however, begrudgingly agreed that an heir needed to be secured and an image of a nice family man portrayed.

"Seriously Gaara! What was wrong with these women? Nothing is wrong with them cosmetically! They're beautiful! Each of them comes from a land in good standing with Suna and at least half of them have nin training. I've included just about everything you could possibly be looking for in a future wife, Gaara! What's the problem, kid?"

Gaara simply cocked his head in his usual stoic manner, further infuriating his sibling.

"I don't know sis," Kankuro yawned. He could sense his younger brother's anxiety. "Some of them are flat chested and you know Gaara's never been into the A-cup scene. I mean I am but, ow!"

Temari retracted her hand from the back of Kankuro's head. "This is serious. Ever since it was brought up to the members of council four months ago, they've been anxious to see some progress. They want stability within Suna and a marriage represents stability."

"Please. All those old bags see is an opportunity to tell Gaara what to do. They want him to marry a girl they approve of."

Gaara absent mindedly flipped through the papers. He was afraid to tell Temari that he hadn't actually looked at any of the women in them. He simply was not interested. He turned over the papers one by one. Green eyes, brown eyes, blonde hair, red hair, suddenly his eyes landed on a pair of familiar violet ones. "Temari?"

She sighed heavily, glaring evilly at Kankuro. "Yes, Gaara?"

"What's this?" He held up the picture.

"What do you mean, Gaara?" That's Hinata from the Hyuga Clan. She's perfectly qualified to be in that stack."

"That's not what I meant. I mean, I think you're a bit off in your research. Isn't she and Naruto,"

"No. Apparently those two are friends and nothing more. I have a legitimate source on that. My research is solid little brother."

"Legitimate," Kankuro chuckled. "I guess you could say that of the Nara guy."

His siblings went back to bickering and Gaara let his thoughts stray back to the Hyuga girl whose face was currently staring back at him. She bore no smile in the photo and he wondered if she even knew what she was being considered for. He had always known who she was. Her presence never went unnoticed. Still, he couldn't quite conceive that she was free for the taking. It didn't seem right for her to be in a pile of eligible women. She was more dignified than that.

"Is she available then?"

Temari and Kankuro stopped their banter to eye their brother. "Uh, yeah," Temari breathed, getting her hopes up. She was a well-trained nin that could sense victory. "She's got amazing prospects. Good family. A kekkei genkai that puts the others to shame."

"And," Kankuro cut in. "Definitely not an A-cup. Ow! Temari!"

"Then, it's settled. I've made my choice."

"Ok," Temari exclaimed. "Now make a second and a third." Gaara eyed her questionably. "First choices don't always go through Gaara so a second and third are backups. It's standard practice."

"I don't think so. If this doesn't go through than we'll let the matter rest for a while." He got up and left his siblings to themselves.

"Well, guess you've got your work cut out for you. Hope you and the Nara can separate long enough to make this happen." Kankuro dogged a fist and quickly exited.

…

She had accepted. Without a formal interview or personal talk, Hinata Hyuga had accepted the Kazekage's proposal. Suna's ambassador had left and returned within a week, exhausted but eager to inform the Kazekage of the good news.

"Why do you look so shocked?" Temari asked.

"Yea," added Kankuro. "I don't think I've ever seen him this, uh, fearful looking before."

_I can't believe she said yes _Gaara he had disbanded the ambassador with a troupe of travelers, his intentions were to put forth a proposal that would more than likely be rejected. He couldn't help but feel that she was simply out of his league. But now that a marriage was agreed upon and a date in the works, he couldn't help but feel he had temporarily lost his mind at the time.

"Well, from what I've gathered from the ambassador, the Hyuga's wish for this to be quick so I'm thinking by the end of the month?" Temari was practically bouncing on tip toes.

"What is it with women and weddings?" Kankuro frowned at his sister. "Don't expect me to be getting hitched anytime soon."

"Don't worry. I'm not. The girls in our Village aren't that stupid." Temari smirked. She then glanced at Gaara who still looked frightened and uncertain to her. Her sisterly instincts kicked in. "We don't have to go that fast Gaara. I was just excited. You can take all the time you need of course. Or, you know, you don't have to go through with it at all."

He wanted to say that he was a bit anxious, that he felt a little sick, but he would never retract his proposal. "If you think it's best. The date I mean."

"We're making out pretty solid on this deal," Kankuro noted, looking over a scroll. "Your marriage will secure us weapons for the next ten years, specialized training from their finest nins, and the Hyuga Clan's prized Byakugan. Kind of seems unfair with what we're offering them."

"Please, Kankuro," Temari quipped. "They are getting our finest ingredients for potion making, our nin's skills, and alliances with villages that only know us and not them. They made out just fine. Now go report this to council."

Kankuro took his leave. Left alone with her brother, Temari could sense Gaara's trepidation. "She's a nice person, Gaara. Very fine choice for a kage."

"I know."

"And she's well-mannered and bred. She's a trained nin so the two of you have that in common."

"Yes, I've read."

"Then what is it Gaara? Why do you look like someone's stolen your teddy?"

He frowned. "Don't joke about that."

"Heh, I'm sorry. But I am serious. You look, well, frightened?"

"I'm going to be a husband."

"Yes, and a fine good one too."

"How do you know that? How do you know I'll be a good husband? Do you remember what our father was like with our mother?"

Temari suddenly caught on to her brother's anxiety. "I suppose marriage is very similar to maintaining a village. A properly managed village must have a leader whose heart is in it. The leader always looks out for the good of the people. Protects them, feeds them, keeps them happy and loved. You've done that and more for Suna so I have no doubt you will do the same for your wife. Don't stress, Gaara. She's a smart woman from what I hear. I doubt she'd agree to marry you if she thought you incapable. And as for our parents, our father really loved our mother, Gaara. It was the only time I saw him ever being vulnerable. Somehow I think willing to be vulnerable means you're willing to love and be loved."

Gaara felt something settle within him at those strange words. _I'll be responsible for her. Her happiness. _For some absurd reason his responsibility to thousands of lives in his village seemed less daunting than his responsibility for one. _I haven't even really spoken to her._

_OoO_

The present day Gaara continued to stare at the blank paper in front of him. Those anxious feelings he had when he began to realize he was to be married, were returning. At the time he thought it was because he was unfamiliar with the duties in being a husband but now that he reflected on it, he realized that Hinata had begun wreaking havoc on his emotions before that even properly met.

He was scared of her. The thought of being a husband to someone like her scared him. How could she possibly say yes to something like him? Someone who was not a yellow haired blue eyed hero of the Leaf? Someone with a very sketchy past indeed.

Gaara placed his heavy head on his hand, looking quite thoughtful at his desk. He was not done thinking this through. _But, _he smiled as he thought of the night she knocked his glass of wine into his face. 

_She said yes._

Ha, so I've got the next part of the story largely written out. I just have to clean it up a bit and make a few tweaks but I should have another update as early as tomorrow. I hope Hinata wasn't too OOC or the shower scene too steamy, (I loved writing it though) but Hinata's got a scheme she's working on so she's going to be a little more daring. We just have to hope Gaara isn't too angry with her when he finds out.

By the way, I like how Gaara is shaping up in this story. I liked it so much I even changed the title. Did ya notice? Kinda stole it from the woman who did that Pride and Prejudice sequel thing. I really didn't put much thought into it originally, (Uh duh druey, you named it Gaara for lemons sake) I didn't think to write from his POV somewhat but I'm glad shadowblender suggested it. Look for more chapters like that. Thanks a million. As always, thank you for the reviews and….Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto, Awesome Masashi Kishimoto does**

Gaara stood at the altar, waiting to marry a woman he had yet to have a proper conversation with and despite being in her village for two days, had not seen her. Today he would become someone's husband. After today he would forever be tied to one person. Until they had children of course. The thought of children started to make him nauseous which wasn't good because he could see Hinata making her way to him.

He didn't hear a single word that was being uttered. He was afraid that she would be scared of him but she looked strong standing in front of him. She kept his gaze throughout the ceremony and the only hint of nervousness he caught from her was the occasional twitch of the hand or the redness in her cheeks.

It felt as if a sealing jitsu was being performed. Gaara felt himself being drawn towards her. He was nervous in a way he had never been before. The ceremony ended and he was about to steer them to the banquet when he felt her hand shaking uncontrollably in his.

He led her to the room they'd be staying in for the night and quickly discovered that she hadn't eaten all day. _She's a nin. She should know better than that. _By the time he came back with food she had fallen asleep. He took a few minutes to admire her figure. Only in his private thoughts would he admit that Kankuro was right in knowing his taste in women.

He kept patrol most the night, letting his sister keep Hinata company. In the morning he witnessed just how much his new wife would be missed and how much she was loved. He remembered Kankuro's sentiments about Suna making out more in the deal than the Leaf, after staring at Hinata so long he would have to agree.

The trip to Suna was awkward, even for him. Between his siblings nagging him about his sex life and Kiba and Shino's glares, Gaara decided to keep a safe distance from Hinata. He didn't quite take his eyes off of her though. She had a quiet but assured way about her. He found himself admiring that about her.

When they finally did get a chance to talk, the only thing he could think to ask her was probably the most uncomfortable to answer. _When would you like children? Did I just ask her that? _Just thinking about children made him nauseous so he had no idea why he was bringing the subject up. Her response stunned him.

Soon. She said. He didn't press her further as to when soon was but he felt his thoughts drifting towards what the night might bring. By the time he had finished with a meeting, did his nightly round of the Village, and debriefed his personal guards, he was sure that Hinata would be in bed asleep. So when he made an effort to be quiet when he entered their bedroom, he was shocked to see her up and waiting.

Like every other male shinobi in Suna, Gaara too had undergone training specifically geared towards defense against the kunoichi. Their charms and mystique went completely over his head and much to their irritation, he easily dismissed their powers of seduction. Despite earning a reputation as a cold fish and being scoffed at by the ladies, it didn't stop them from secretly glancing at him and letting their conversations suddenly turn toward him.

Still, Gaara had taken the advice of his older brother and let himself be seduced by a female nin. It was a satisfying experience and he thoroughly understood Kankuro's constant sex talk, but the desires that had awakened in Gaara that day were ones he considered something to be disciplined. Unlike his brother, Gaara kept his bedroom habits discrete. He was in control of his desires until the first night he spent with his wife.

She was awake and waiting for him. He easily noted her blushes and awkward pulling on her robe. The discipline he had on himself was slowly breaking down without him noticing. The need to just be close to her was getting bad.

When she replied that she was ready, he advanced upon her. He had never been with a virgin before but understood that delicacy was key to her comfort. He touched her softly, waited for her shortened breaths to tell him she was being seduced. Although he had touched women in their most private parts, he had yet to let his mouth explore that sensitive piece of flesh.

Hinata was reluctant but he knew he could make her feel good. His tongue flicked her clit which earned him the sweetest moan he had ever heard. He had to hear it again and indeed he did, several more times and throughout the night. He knew she would come soon by the sudden lowering in her tone. He continued to drive her over the edge and lapped up the juices she released in his mouth.

He was far too aroused and he feared that he wouldn't be able to control himself when he entered her. A look into her eyes had calmed him and he realized how much he was responsible for the young woman beneath him.

Her encouragements and throaty moans was a bit unexpected. He didn't know why but he had expected her to be a bit shy and not as involved as she was on her first time. Her hips started moving in sync with his and lips followed the lines of his throat and jaw.

It was getting to be too much for him so he was glad her second release came before he lost himself and thrusted into her rapidly, earning him his own release. He watched her sleep peacefully beside him. He forced the visions of what just happened aside and forced himself to sleep.

In the morning, however, when their eyes connected, he found the desires that he was so well in control of, completely take over and he slid back into the slick heat he enjoyed so much the night before.

OoO

Gaara was tired of the blank sheet of paper being on his desk so he flicked it off. It landed softly on the ground in front of him and Gaara sighed with annoyance. That first night they were together as husband of wife had to be the start of it all.

He was experienced with women. He knew what to expect. But yet again, he hadn't expected his feelings to be so intense. By the end of that night and the following morning, he had grown addicted to the way she sounded, the way she moved.

He could envision her face right then. The way it scrunched up in anticipation. How her lips started to quiver when she was close. She looked so innocent that night. He never expected that they would begin fighting the very next day.

OoO

Whether or not he was in love, he really couldn't tell. He had never experienced the feeling before but he knew that Hinata was a person he would give his life for and someone he wanted to make happy. So when council voiced their objections to her wanting to work, he easily supported her. When she voiced her desire to become a member of his elite guard, however, his immediately said no.

Hinata becoming his seventh guard was out of the question. He couldn't believe Temari and Kankuro went behind his back on this. He knew she was a fully capable nin. Her abilities and strength was nothing to take lightly. However, he doubted if she truly understood the training that would be required of her, not to mention the oath she would live by. Her death before his. It would be brutal, the training they would put her through and even though his brother was the captain, he would not go easy on Hinata.

He let the matter go, although he knew it was only temporary. Hiinata's eyes looked resolute. The night when they dined with the Tsuchikage and the Mizukage, he could tell Hinata wasn't particularly happy with him. She felt rigid in his grasp and she refused to meet his eyes as they sat.

Still, he reveled in the Tsuchikage's obvious praise of her. He noted Lord Ping's glare at Hinata who completely missed it. She didn't, however, miss the beautiful young lady sitting next to him. When the Tsuchikage announced that Lady Shiya was a rejected bride candidate, Gaara could tell Hinata was a little taken aback. She kept glancing at Lady Shiya and vice versa. He could feel that animosity in her start to build so he probably should have been sensitive to the issue at hand. Instead he chose to remain steadfast in his beliefs even in the face of company and it had earned him a face drenched in wine.

Even though Gaara looked a little annoyed, especially given Kankuro's laughing which the Tsuchikage joined in on, he was in fact amused. Never had he thought her capable of doing such a thing. He was intrigued. Why? He couldn't fully understand but he liked that he had gotten to her a little bit.

Matters turned serious, however, once he learned there were intruders in Suna. It looked like his honeymoon was going to be postponed.

OoO

_The Scroll _Gaara thought and clenched his jaw. It was safe for the time being but they were out there. HInata really had no idea just how close she came to being used as a bargaining chip. But he supposed that maybe it was partly his fault. He hadn't exactly detailed to her what was going on and she was a nin. Her instinct was to confront the issue head on. Still, if she had been caught.

Now both his hands were supporting his head. She was a defiant and troublesome woman. He didn't foresee this. He knew that she would have a mind of her own but he still thought that she would follow his requests.

He was beginning to resent her instincts as a nin. In fact, he was starting to be unable to control the anger he felt at her opposition to him. This anger only increased when she showed up after the attack, looking worn out and exhausted. She had a run in with one of the rouges and still, she felt as if she had done nothing wrong. And then Kankuro joined in.

Gaara was not blind to the relationship developing between his brother and his wife. He trusted them both but he couldn't help but be jealous at how easy conversation came to them. Kankuro's protectiveness of her also irked him. Was this jealousy? He didn't know but it made him angry and the resentment continued to build.

Once he and Hinata were left alone in his office, he had planned on having a sensible conversation with her. One that would settle their differences and put this argument to an end. But he could sense what she was fixing to say next and it infuriated him further.

It was like he had switched to the way he was back in the old days when the Shukaku still resided in his body. The blood just rushed to his head and every angry thought seized his mindset. He wouldn't even let her finish her sentence. An annulment was out of the question. Why would she even suggest it? Did she have feelings for someone else? Was it Naruto? Kankuro?

He couldn't stop the insinuations from flying into his head and before he could stop himself he lashed out at her. He hadn't yelled at someone like that since he had fought Naruto in the Leaf for the first time, and here he was yelling at his wife no less. He didn't stop her from leaving the room but he instantly regretted his actions once he heard the door close.

He wanted to apologize immediately, tell her that he had feelings for her and their marriage meant more to him than just one for politics. But his jealously needed to settle before he attempted that. So he stayed put in his office, much like he was doing now.

When he felt like he was cool enough to approach her, he went to their bedroom to discover she wasn't there. He could feel her chakra somewhere in the building so he decided to wander until he found her which wasn't hard. He could smell something coming from the kitchen and knew that she hadn't eaten since early that morning.

He pushed through the door to find not just her but three other children asleep at one of the spare tables. One of them had their hand extended and grasping the arm of his wife who sat across from him. He quickly placed him as the boy that kept giving Hinata lilies.

"Zinc," Gaara whispered and a guard immediately appeared by his side.

"Sir."

"Make sure these children find a comfortable place to sleep."

"Yes sir."

Gaara moved the little boy's hand away from Hinata. The little guy stirred and cracked an eye open, giving Gaara a hateful glare. He sighed heavily and sunk back into sleep. "Booger," he mumbled as he drifted away. Gaara smirked as he thought that he was just insulted. He couldn't blame him. Here he was carrying Hinata away in her ripped wedding dress, looking beautiful.

He laid her down in their bed and decided to let her sleep while he went on patrol. When he got back he knew what the first words out of his mouth should be. An apology. And he was sorry. He realized that he had been harsh with her. That he was trying to restrict a part of her that came naturally to her being.

Even though it made him physically ill, he told her she could have her annulment. He didn't want to make her unhappy. If she wanted out, he'd let her. He took a seat on the bed and began releasing his sand armor into his gourd. He took her silence as her acceptance to his proposition and he briefly wondered if he should offer to sleep in another room.

But then they started talking of all things about the damn teddy bear. When she went to retrieve a cloth to wash his back, he was confused. He couldn't tell if she was seriously considering separating or what. When she stopped washing him, he decided that he just didn't care and leaned back in bed.

When she suddenly pulled off his briefs, straddled his hips and stripped, his confusion only grew. He knew she was teasing him. Still questioning their union while rubbing herself against him. It was slowly driving him insane. When given the opportunity, he roughly pushed himself past her opening. Hearing her gasp, he instantly regretted it, but then she urged him on and the need to take his wife rough and hard took over.

He shoved and pushed her, pulled and gripped her, all the while listening to her enjoy herself. He didn't get it. He got it but he didn't at the same time. But the beast in him was awake and he looked at her with a resolve that would not be broken. They would stay married, he did not want her to be his seventh, and they would have nights like this at least four times a week. He didn't say those last two sentiments but his mind was made up and he had every intention of taking her like this again.

She seemed to understand his opinions, but that might have been post coital bliss. And then the following morning shower happened.

Gaara sank back in his chair. Where had she learned those things? Why was she so good? He didn't know or care but he wanted it again and bad. He felt a little disgusted with himself but Hinata was just as much to blame as he was.

He looked at the time and sighed. He had gotten no work done in three hours. He decided a walk around the building would do him some good. Leaving his office, he wandered around with the intention of securing the mansion's security but when he entered the lobby, his attention was distracted by a high pitched voice.

"Booger!"

Gaara visibly flinched as he immediately placed the voice. He turned and saw the perpetrator who scurried away behind his companions, a boy and a girl. The girl immediately stepped forward and bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry Lord Kazekage. He's just a child. A stupid, slobbery child."

Gaara couldn't help but notice the young girl's posture and how formal her manners were. "Who are your parents, young girl?"

"My name is Kana, Kazekage and we have no parents. We're orphans from the war. This is Aito and Seta."

"Seta," Gaara repeated and glanced at the boy hiding behind her.

"Ugly," Seta countered.

"Seta!" Kana smacked the back of the boy's head and chased after him when he ran. Aito gave Gaara a blank stare with his big brown eyes and then followed after his friends. Gaara watched them go and couldn't help but feel he'd be seeing more of those three.

"I see you've met my friends." He turned and was greeted with the soft scent of flowers and violet eyes. "Hi, Gaa, ah," Hinata's voice was muffled by his lips suddenly smothering hers. She grabbed the hand cupping her face and stepped back from him. "Gaara," she breathed and caught a few eyes watching them around the room.

Gaara didn't seem to be paying any one any attention but her. He smiled and she felt herself shying away. "How was your first day?"

"It was, ah," she took a moment to catch her breath. "It was great. I met so many people and I love all the ideas they told me about." She began walking and he followed next to her. It was too early to head to dinner or their bedroom so Hianta thought a nice stroll around the mansion would do them some good.

"Working at the hospital will keep you plenty busy," Gaara noted.

"Yes. There was always something going on. I can't wait to contribute. I liked their diagnostics department the most."

"Good. Something like that will keep your mind and body preoccupied."

Hinata knew exactly what he was referring to and she felt like contradicting him just in spite. But then she remembered what really took place that afternoon and she felt the first of many pangs of guilt. She let the matter go. Gaara, however, did not.

"So any extra activities you thought you could do should be out of the question now."

She clenched her fists and counted to ten. "I suppose you are right."

"I thought you'd eventually see it my way."

"Well you were quite adamant with your words."

"Yes." He had the nerve to smirk at her. "And my word is final."

In a split second, Hinata's hand extended itself and pushed Gaara head on into a suit of armor that decorated so many of the halls. Gaara crashed down to the ground bringing the armor with him, filling the room with deafening harsh sound.

He looked up to Hinata's shocked expression which quickly turned into a grin. She started running away and he noted her exit was into the surrounding garden. Pushing the armor off his chest, he rose and quickly gave chase.

She was swift on her feet but he was quicker. He found her near a fountain. He laid a hand on her shoulder only to have her shrug it off and pull him into a deep kiss. He felt her tongue enter his mouth and he melted. The kiss ended abruptly with her hands violently pushing him away. She gave him another grin before taking off around a shrub that made her disappear.

He began his search again, but she was hiding herself better. Every few seconds she would appear, lick his neck, rub his thigh, grope him, and then disappear, making him pursue her with a dizzying head. Before he knew it, she had led him out to Suna's desert garden. He was standing at the entrance when he felt her hands on his back, gently pushing him forward.

"Gaara," she breathed in his ear. "Where can we go to be alone?"

He knew the place and he was done being the mouse in her little cat game. Grabbing her hand, he led her through a series of mazes that eventually led to a grassy grotto. Hinata looked at the water and smiled.

"Wow! It's beautiful, Gaara. Is there anything dangerous in the water?" He looked at her and smiled again.

"There's about to be."

"What?" She blushed as he took off his shirt and began working on his pants. "Gaara," she laughed and turned away when his pants fell. She then started working on her own clothing and boldly stared at him as she entered the water after him.

He quickly pulled her into a kiss and pressed her naked chest to his. Hinata let her hands roam over his back and to the beginning of his hips as he held her. She couldn't believe how good it felt. Being naked in the water like this was amazing.

Gaara pulled away so he could lick the tip of one her hardened nipples. Hinata gasped and ran a hand through his hair. "You have very pretty hair, Gaara. It's even prettier wet." He responded with a grunt and continued to suck on her nipples.

He was holding her closer now. Even while they were treading water he managed to press his hard on against her clit. She was becoming more turned on by the minute and knew she needed to get them back on shore. "Gaara, I think we should be out of the water for this. Gaara?"

He suddenly cupped her head and cradled her body to his chest. "I love you, Hinata. I just don't want you to get hurt."

It felt like he had his hand wrapped around her heart and was squeezing the blood out of it. She had never felt so guilty in her entire life. Tears were coming out of her eyes as she began trailing kisses on his neck. He was taking them back to shore and when he got to where he could stand, he wrapped her legs around his waist and slid himself inside her.

He laid her down on the ground and neither of them cared about the dirt they instantly attracted. What Hinata thought would be another fast paced love session like last night, actually turned into a slow and sensual praise of her body. Gaara's hands knew all the places she wanted to be touched and the care and love he showed while doing it made her unable to stop crying.

He kissed her tears and whispered words to her that continued to squeeze her heart. _I love you _And _It's ok, I won't ever hurt you _

She tried a few times to say the words back to him but they got caught in her throat and she was scared a sob would come out instead. He very easily brought her to climax and she felt him release inside of her. The smile he showed her pierced through her.

Before laying his head down shakily on her chest, he made a comment about a baby coming quicker than he thought. She brought a hand up to stroke through his hair. She didn't have the heart to tell him that no, there wasn't.

()()()()()()()

I hope you enjoyed the garden scene Miss Murder. If anyone else has something they'd like to see happen, give me a shout out and I'll make it happen. It definitely helps with the writing process, especially when I've got zippedy doo dah going on in my dead brain.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad people still like it despite it being so different. We're definitely going to see more of Kana, Aito (who will finally speak), and cute Seta coming up. Gaara becomes particularly fond of one of them. Can you guess who? ….Probably not Seta even though I find him adorable. He's kind of the nephew I really want. All I have are nieces and they are cute as can be but I've always wanted a baby brother and since that's no longer a possibility, I want a baby nephew. They're just too cute. …Anyways that and Hinata's reason for guilt will be coming up in the next chapter….. See ya, Peace.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related. I am not that awesome like Masashi Kishimoto L but Enjoy J**

"If you take this potion, it will keep you from having children for up to two years. Are you sure you're ok with this?"

Hinata looked into the Healer's serious eyes and nodded. Kankuro and Temari had both advised her that it was the smartest decision. It wasn't as if she couldn't still be Gaara's seventh and have children, but Kankuro told her the training would be intense and the less interruptions the better. She was already prolonging her training time by keeping it secret from her husband.

Normally members of the guard started and ended their training within a year. Hinata, however, would take two years according to Kankuro's deductions. A child during this time would only extend the initial training and further put her behind and not as strong as her newfound comrades.

She swallowed the potion and handed the bottle back to the Healer. Kankuro stepped forward and sternly addressed the doctor. "You are to tell no one you saw Lady Hinata take this potion. You are to ensure her alibi by informing anyone who comes to the hospital seeking her out, that she is on duty. For the next two years she is a member of your hospital. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"You may leave," added Temari.

The Healer left and Kankuro then turned to Temari who lifted her sleeve to reveal the tattooed seven with a line drawn through it on her shoulder. Kankuro took out his kunai and made another bloody line parallel to the first. He then whispered some words that were too quick and low for Hianta's ears to pick up.

Five masked nins in black immediately appeared, completely catching Hianta off guard. She watched as one by one masked nin pulled out a kunai and drew a line on Temari's shoulder. After the seventh and final line had been made, Temari bowed her head, covered her shoulder, and left the room.

The members then turned towards to Hinata. Kankuro stepped forward. "Lady Hinata, do you swear to protect and serve your Kazekage? To put his life in front of your own? To ensure the safety of the Village by ensuring the life of its most valued resource?"

"Yes, sir." She answered firmly.

"Do you accept your duty in being the seventh member of an elite guard, dedicated to this task?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you swear to protect the identities of everyone in this room? Tana, Ri, Suma, Bio, and Eno." As each name was announced, a face stepped forward so she could match it to the person. Three women and two men.

"Yes, sir." As she answered this last question, the masks came off in unison and Hinata was greeted by the sight of the people who protected Gaara behind the scenes. People that Gaara himself had never seen.

"Hinata," Kankuro pulled down the sleeve of her shirt, revealing a patch of bare pale skin. "Accept this blood of your past comrade to give you strength in finding your own unique way in protecting the Kazekage."

She hadn't expected the blade to actually pierce her skin but she showed no emotion as it did, keeping her face stoic and her limbs still. Members of the guard followed their leader's actions and soon Hinata's arm was marked by six parallel lines on her arm.

"We members of the seven accept you into the guardianship," they announced in unison. Hinata watched as they formed their hands and made a jutsu signal. Her armed suddenly seared with pain but she kept still. When the searing started to ebb away, she glanced down at her arm to see the number seven inked in red on her arm. The lines from her comrades gone.

"There's one more special jutsu we have to perform. You're the only one that will have this performed on you as your role as the seventh has to be especially hidden." Kankuro and the others once again performed a jutsu that caused her number to disappear off her arm.

"You will never see it but we will," Kankuro added. "When you are summoned, you will feel it burning on your arm. The burning will intensify until you appear before your fellow guardians so try your best to come when called."

She nodded her head. "Yes, sir."

…

Once the ritual was complete and members of the guard vanished, Kankuro walked her out of the hospital. "Intense, huh?" He said lightly.

"We're only getting started though, right?" She knew she hadn't even breached the surface of what would test her.

"No, sister you haven't."

"Speaking of sister, where did Temari go?"

"Hah, probably packing to go see that Nara kid in the Leaf. She's a free nin now. The paperwork has already been put in. She'll officially be a member of the Leaf in a week."

"She and Shikamaru will be married next week? What about a wedding?"

"They're eloping. That Nara kid is too lazy for something like a prolonged engagement and apparently he's convinced my sister the sooner they're together, the less troublesome."

"Well, I'm happy for them." She said a little sad. She felt like Temari was leaving so fast. The female sibling of her husband was a valuable confidant to her.

"Don't look so down. My sister will visit. She worries a lot and when she worries she travels. She has to see that we're all doing well before she can relax."

Hinata forced a smiled even though she still felt sad. Truthfully, she had never felt so confused in her life. She had never felt both feelings of joy and sadness hitting her at the same time. She was now the seventh member of an elite guard but she was now also betraying the person she took a vow of honesty with. The two realizations made her feel sick.

"You alright,?" Kankuro asked her.

"I'm fine." She lied. They entered the mansion's lobby and Hinata spotted Gaara. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kankuro?"

"You know the protocol," he responded with a smile and departed. She felt nothing but inner turmoil as she knew that most of everything she would be saying to her husband from then on would basically be a lie. Her life at the hospital was entirely fabricated. She had a fake job, fake colleagues, and even a fake schedule that was specifically designed to ward of visitors.

But this was what she had anticipated. Kankuro had given her several opportunities to back out without feeling like she failed but she wanted this. She could tell from the looking at the other members of the guardianship that they were nins in a class all their own. She wanted to be a part of it more than ever. The bile rising in her throat and churning in her stomach would eventually go away. Or at least she would make herself believe it would.

She approached her husband and before she knew it, Gaara had kissed her and all the turmoil she had been feeling, went away. His eyes looked different to her. They were softer, brighter. He looked happy in a way she had never seen before. In anyone.

The disappearance of guilt, however, was temporary. Once Gaara had her pinned underneath him and he began whispering that he loved her and her body, she couldn't get what she had done that morning behind his back out of her head.

When she pushed him, she didn't mean to push him into a suit of armor that would fall and create all that noise, but it was her gut reaction. Similar to when she shoved his wine glass into his face, she knew that her act of pushing was from Naruto's influence.

The incident, however, brought out a sense of play for them. She felt like a child playing tag when he chased her into the garden. An adult game of tag anyway. It made her completely forget who she was for a while. Until he brought her to the Grotto, pushed her down, and made love to her.

When he brought up children, she had to steel herself against reacting. She already knew what she would tell him once the topic of children was brought up. For two years it would be impossible. The Healer had assured her that by taking that pill that she would not be able to conceive and whatever could possibly growing inside her at the moment would be destroyed once the pill had been ingested.

She didn't hesitate. She hadn't thought about the possibility that she might be pregnant and she wasn't going to start. What was done was done and she was now the seventh guard to a kage. She had new comrades that would come to depend on her. She would prove that she was capable of handling it all.

…

"Gaara, I can walk on my own, you know." Hinata ran a hand through her husband's damp locks. He currently had her hoisted on his back, refusing to let her feet touch the ground.

"I'd rather not," he responded. "Your shirt is completely see through and I don't mind."

Hinata pressed her head into his shoulder. After they had their fun in the Grotto, they had helped each other dress. When helping her put on her shirt, Gaara noticed that his wife's body had not completely dried and it caused her chest to be that more noticeable through her shirt. As a result he had refused that she be seen that way. He could have given her his shirt but he liked his first idea better.

Hinata didn't seem to mind either. She had her arms interlocked around his neck as if she had no plans on ever releasing them. "Say, Gaara?"

"Hmmm?"

"I sort of invited some guests to dinner tonight. It'll be five of us."

He started racking his brain, wondering who she could have invited. It couldn't have been the Kages. They had already gone back to their respective lands and spread the word about the attack on Suna. Maybe she had made some new friends at the hospital today.

"That's fine." He was sort of hoping for them to dine alone tonight. It would be their first time doing so. But he could wait.

"You know, we have plenty of time before dinner. It kind of looks like we need another shower." She kissed his cheek and he grinned. "We could take a nap afterwards." They had just made love barely an hour ago and already they were both ready for another go.

"Hold tight," Gaara instructed and Hinata squealed as he picked up speed. He took some hidden routes into the mansion and both went unnoticed as they slid into their bedroom. Hinata was quickly laid softly down on the bed and her husband's gentle hands began working her body over.

She was beginning to discover that he loved kissing. In the Grotto he had given her an excellent makeout session that left her breathless. It seemed he wanted a repeat and Hinata gladly let him have his way. She couldn't believe how assertive he had become.

Though his actions seemed demanding, his hands handled her body with care and it was his gentle touches that were causing her to cry. She buried her head into his neck and held him close as he gently took her.

Her mind went blank as he showered her with affection. He made her climax twice before he let her rest. When she finally gathered her senses, he took her to the bath where he cleaned her body with gentle caresses.

Hinata leaned her head back and enjoyed the way he moved the wet cloth over her neck. He would kiss her head here and there and she would feel his other free hand dipping lower and lower on her body. She told him no but once she felt his fingers on her clit, she changed her mind. After this climax, Hinata was exhausted. She must have feinted in the bath because she couldn't recall finding her way back into their bed or resting her head on her husband's chest.

She opened groggy eyes to find him reading a book and combing his fingers through her hair. His face looked deep in concentration but once he saw her awake, his eyes turned soft and he smiled. She was beginning to feel especially vulnerable when he did that.

"I was just fixing to wake you." He said softly as he planted a kiss on her head. "Dinner will be served shortly and you said you were bringing guests." She pushed herself up abruptly.

"That's right! We can't be late either, Gaara." She rushed towards her dresser and pulled on a nice of slacks and matched it with a simple collared shirt. She looked over to see Gaara putting on what he usually wore out on missions. "Gaara, we're not trying to intimidate our guests. Don't tell me you plan on carrying your gourd to dinner?"

He shrugged, not sure on how to answer. "Are they nobles, do I need to wear dress robes?"

"No," she laughed and pulled out a pair of sweats and simple black long sleeved shirt. "Here. I kind of want to see what you look like in everyday clothes."

He eyed her weirdly but did as she asked. She blushed and knew she was right when she thought he'd look good in anything. She walked towards him and he immediately sensed what she wanted as he accepted her kiss.

His hands started to go up her blouse and she knew she had to stop them. "Gaara, we have dinner plans," she puffed.

"They're not that important. Reschedule."

"No, Gaara they are important. Come on," she pulled on his hand and practically dragged him from the bedroom.

Gaara's eyes immediately rested on Seta's once he entered one of the many dinning rooms in the mansion. He turned to Hianta who said nothing as she walked forward without him.

"Hi Seta, Kana, Aito," she greeted happily as she took a seat at the circular table, of course next to Seta. "Thank you for coming tonight. I've missed you guys."

"Good evening, Lady Hinata," Kana greeted.

"Please, Kana. I told you to call me Hinata."

Kana blushed but nodded her head. "Yes ma'am."

"And how are you, Aito?" Hinata asked. The little boy looked nervous as he sat to her left. She ran a hand through his long hair and was surprised at how soft it was. "I hope you like the meal tonight. I heard you like curry so I asked the cook to make chicken pineapple curry." His eyes lit up at this and Hinata felt her heart soaring.

"Hinata!" She turned to see Seta holding up a flower. This time it was white rose.

"For me? Thank you, Seta. Where did you get this? I haven't seen any roses growing around Suna."

"He got it from the flower shop," Kana informed. "He spent all of his money. Oh and here." Kana held out a rose to her and so did Aito. "He gave us these to give to you as well."

"Seta, you shouldn't have," Hianta smiled even though she felt a little heartbroken. She knew that none of them had money to spend so how Seta was able to earn it and choose to spend it on her, made her feel bad. But she didn't want to make Sete feel like he had done something wrong. "I love it, Seta. I love flowers. I really love the ones in the garden but it seems I never have time to pick any and I would really like to start filling up some of the empty vases around the mansion."

"Oh, I'll do it for you, Hinata," Seta beamed. "I'll pick all of them!"

She laughed and hugged him which made his face turn bright red. The color reminded her of her husband's hair. "Gaara," she called. "Quit standing over there and join us."

It wasn't that he felt uncomfortable around children, but Gaara didn't' know how to act around them. He knew that he and Hianta would have children and he would raise them with care, but these were kids who had minds and opinions of their own already. He didn't quite know how to handle that. Hinata did it with such ease, he knew that he'd probably make a mistake if he tried it her way.

Taking the only available seat, which was in between a bashful Kana and a sour Seta, Gaara sat stiffly in his chair and met his wife's smiling eyes. "I know that you've already met them but I wanted us to have a dinner so you can get to know them better. They're great kids and I've been wanting to take up more work. I think the Orphanage would be a great place to channel some energy."

Although his face didn't show it, Gaara was extremely happy to hear this. Taking up more work only meant that Hinata's time would be less focused on wanting to become a guard. He saw how happy she was with these kids, there's no way she'd choose a guardianship over them. "That sounds great, Hinata."

"Yay!" Seta surprised the whole table with his outburst. "We'll get to see Hinata, more!"

"Seta, sit down," Kana commanded. "You're being disrespectful towards the Kazekage."

"It's alright," Hianta chuckled. She met Gaara's eyes and he did look somewhat annoyed but his look of annoyance changed to shock once he felt her foot caressing his leg from underneath the table.

The food was served and Hianta kept the conversation going around the table. She had learned that Kana was turning thirteen that year and was extremely interested in joining the nin academy. She felt a little old but it had always been a dream of hers to be like her father and mother who both passed in the war. When Gaara expressed interest in helping her prepare to enter the academy, the little girl smiled and hid her face in her sleeves.

Seta was only four when his parents died in the war and now at eight years old, he was passionate about plant life and the Kazekage's new wife. He told Hianta that his mother was a nin with some sort of water ability and his father was a medical nin. He barely remembered them but he said that his mother had hair similar to Hinata's.

From Kana they were able to further learn about Aito who kept his head down and quietly ate his meal. Aito was the youngest at four and was only a baby when he lost both his parents in the war. Kana explained that she had only heard him speak only twice and it was to ask for water and food.

Hinata made sure to make him feel like he was a part of the group despite his shyness and even Gaara spoke directly to him when he commented that he was glad he was enjoying the curry. This made Hinata happy and she became even happier with Gaara's interest in Kana.

He was curious as to how serious she was about nin training. What weapons interested her? Did she have a particular nin in the Village she regarded most? Hinata knew that Matsuri was a student of his briefly in his younger days. She wondered if he was thinking of mentoring again, even though his time was often busy. Gaara then confirmed that he would be willing to teach Kana some things and even invited Seta and Aito to join.

Seta was good for most of the dinner. He felt compelled only once to strike out at Gaara. When he was eating his chicken, he very abruptly flicked his chopsticks so that the piece of meat went sailing straight for Gaara's face. Gaara, of course, caught it right before it landed. He held it for about a second in his own pair of chopsticks before eating it.

"Thank you, Seta," he said with closed eyes. When he felt Hinata's foot brushing his leg, he smirked at her in such a way that caused her to flush.

For dessert the party ate Strawberry Daifuku which pleased the children. They looked as if they had never eaten sweets before as they dove in for seconds and thirds.

"We hardly ever get stuff like this at home," said Kana. "Usually it's just sweet rice and sometimes a sweet potato."

"But you are fed regularly, right?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, we eat," answered Seta. "Just not like this. But we're not Kazekages or nobles so."

"Well," Hinata paused to gather her thoughts. "Why don't you three join us for dinners from now on? Breakfast and Lunch are usually busy times for us but dinner should always be possible, right?" She looked to Gaara for confirmation.

He looked hesitant but she gave him one of her begging faces and he relented. "Dinners should be possible."

"Ok." Aito said softly, earning him the eyes of everyone at the table. Hinata felt like hugging him but refrained. She didn't want to scare him. She sensed that he was one of those who liked his space, like her husband.

"Great," she breathed. Gaara was going to be teaching them and now they were going to be having dinners together.

"It's getting late," Gaara announced. Hinata had it in mind that she would walk the children back to the orphanage but Gaara called out a name, stopping her. "Zinc."

A masked shinobi immediately appeared and bowed to Gaara. "Sir?"

"We still have a room set up for the children, yes?"

"Yes, sir. Would you like me to escort them?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

The children stood and bowed their thanks for the meal. Seta hugged Hinata before following his friends behind Zinc. Aito turned and waved at her and Kana gave her a smile. Hinata held her husband's hand as she followed him back to their bedroom.

"What did you think of dinner? I hope I didn't take you completely off guard with inviting them to join us every night."

"It's fine, although I will request that you and I have nights where we dine alone, Hinata. Without the flower trio."

"Flower trio?" She laughed. "That's fair."

"You'll make a great mother, Hinata. Those children are quite fond of you. Even the little one who never talks leans towards you unconsciously."

"About children," Hinata sighed. "Gaara, I think that we should put off having kids anytime soon." She saw the look in his eyes darken and she had to look away. "It's just that with my work at the hospital and now with possibly the Orphanage, I just think that we don't have the time just yet. We're still plenty young Gaara. Twenty and twenty one year olds have plenty of time to start a family."

He heard her words and knew that she made sense but he still couldn't help but feel like a child right now wouldn't be too much out of their ability. His father and mother did it and although he wasn't raised by either of them, Temari had always told him that their parents were always there for them. She assured him that being a father and a Kazekage was possible, especially for him.

"Perhaps you are right, Hinata. Even with the nations at peace, there are still some minor factions of resistance and I am still trying to find my way as a Kazekage. I would like to give Kana my full attention as well."

"Ah, I'm so happy you've decided to train her."

"Yes. I have some free time in my schedule during the afternoons. I don't see why she can't have it. Besides, I sense a hidden kekkei genkai in her. Aito as well. Their parenst were definitely shinobis with skill. I'm not so sure about Seta but then again, I don't think he has much interest in learning to be a nin."

"But you'll let him attend training, right? Even though he comes across like he doesn't like you, I think in reality that he's quite taken with you. You know how the saying goes, if you really like someone one, you either flatter them or hit them."

Gaara gave his wife an odd look. "What kind of saying is that? Is that why you insist on abusing me? I haven't paid you back for that incident from earlier by the way."

"Didn't you do that at the Grotto?"

"You call that abuse?"

"In a way. It's definitely maddening."

"Well then I guess you win at that as well. Feel free to keep abusing me then."

She blushed and buried her head into his shoulder. He held the door open for her to their bedroom and helped her dress into her nightgown. They were both still exhausted from earlier and chose to go to bed early.

Gaara fell asleep first, lying on his side with Hinata's head cradled to his chest. Hinata found herself unable to sleep at first. She kept glancing up at her husband's face and feeling the twinges of regret.

She saw the look in his eye when she told him she wanted to wait for children. She told herself it wasn't a lie. The fact that she couldn't conceive for at least two years just so happen to coincide with her decision that they were a little too young to be parents just yet. There, that wasn't such a big lie, right?

She kissed his lips softly and he stirred a little, his arms bringing her closer. Yes, she could feel that Gaara loved every bit of her now. The way he gave into her, smiled at her, touched her. This of course meant that she could never reveal what she had done behind his back. It would ruin everything and he would never trust her again.

No, she wanted to keep this side of Gaara for the rest of her life. The one that chased her in the garden and brought her to the Grotto.

OoO Notes

Once I read how some of you were confused about Hinata, I knew I had to come back to update. So I hoped it cleared some things up. She's capable of getting pregnant but doesn't want to conceive while training to be a guardian and this makes her feel guilty because she and Gaara had already discussed having kids and now she has to lie to him.

I hope none of you hate Hinata for this… Hope you liked the Flower trio. I think Aito is my favorite just cause he's quiet and shy like me. He'll start talking more though. Oh and I made chicken pineapple curry his favorite cause it's my roommates favorite. We both love the curry at our favorite Thai place. I'm crazy about the curry there and always try a different kind when I go. Not him though. Always the same. Always the chicken pineapple curry. Heh. Anyways thanks for reading and the reviews! They make me so happy!


End file.
